Thorns
by foxymammajamma
Summary: This is a short multi-chapter of my take on what would have happened if the gang had never gotten caught at the end of f&f with some Dotty angst. The story takes place about four years after the truck heists. Brian has left the police force and joined the gang. Vince and Jessie are still alive. Dotty facebook relationship status is complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hey guys long time no read. I've been really busy. I had an idea pop into my head. It's kinda short. Let me know what you think!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from the fast and furious series. _

* * *

><p>It was late evening, and Letty had her music blaring. She was singing along to the Supremes, while she made herself an afternoon snack. She was tapping her foot and shaking her hips as if only she existed in a quirky world of her making. "Baby love, my baby love..." She hummed, placing a small piece of turkey in her mouth as she tinkered with her meal. Letty was so in-tuned with Diana Ross' vocals that she almost missed the hard knock at the door. Letty was not expecting guests. Her boyfriend had left on a business trip for the week and she was relishing in the much-needed alone time. She turned down the volume, uncertain if she had heard anything at all. The pounding knock persisted as she soon realized who was on the other end of the door.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Letty growled at the sight of Dominic Toretto. The young man stood before her with a large smile on his face.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"No", she dismissed. The young Latina was in no mood to deal with her ex. Dominic's hulking shoulders slowly rose and sunk in amusement as he chuckled.

"Ortiz you always knew how to make a man want to beg." He told her eyeing lecherously as she stood in the doorframe in her boy shorts and tank top.

"Are you done? Can you leave now?" Letty asked rhetorically while attempting to shut the door in Dom's face, but he was able to halt her actions and pushed past her.

"Is lover boy away?" Dom asked cheekily as he wandered into her expensively modern apartment. "I'm guessing he is since you only sing when you think no one's looking."

"That's none of your business. May I help you with something." She spat at him.

"Yes, actually you can." He said slumping down on her couch.

"Are you serious right now?" Dom sighed happily at the fact he was once again in her presence.

"Let I know you hate me-"

"That's the understatement of the year." She huffed rolling her eyes causing him to smirk.

"I'm not here for that. I know you won't take me back anytime soon."

"How about never?"

"Aww baby, you know we're meant to be."

"Leave", she told him coldly.

"I have a proposition for you."

"I don't care."

"Let me rephrase that." Dom said clearing his throat. "We have a business proposition for you."

"Who's we?"

"Who do you think?" After her explosive break up with Dom, Letty had distanced herself from the crew. The boys missed her and saw an upcoming heist as an opportunity to bring her in. She had kept in touch with Vince, but Letty understood where his loyalties laid. "Anyway", Dom continued. "To weeks, three million dollars, Vegas"

"Find someone else." Letty told him with an apathetic shrug.

"I repeat, three million dollars."

"I repeat, find someone else."

"They won't do it without you!" Dom insisted.

"Then you're shit out of luck because I'm never working with you again."

"I'll be a complete professional."

"No you won't."

"Is this about lover boy? He don't have to know."

"The answer is still no. Now get the hell out Dom before I pull out my piece." Dom laughed at her threat and raised his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'll go, but think about it. They miss you. I miss you." He told Letty softly as he attempted tuck a stray hair behind her ear, but she smacked his hand away. He disappointedly walked out of her apartment and she slammed the door behind him.

"Asshole!" Letty yelled before blaring her music once again. She attempted to get back into the carefree mood she had been in, but Dom had gotten under her skin as he always did. It had been months since she had last seen him, and almost two years since their break-up. As she sat pensively in her kitchen, memories were threatening to drown her. His smell had invaded her apartment. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape him.

Moments after their encounter, Dom sighed heavily as he entered his LA home.

"Was she there?" Vince's voice shouted out from the kitchen.

"Yeah", Dom informed him defeatedly as his best friend handed him a Corona.

"That bad?"

"Yerp"

"I'll talk to her. I knew having you go down there was a mistake."

"I needed to see her V. I needed an excuse."

"Well you should have thought of that before."

"She'll do it. She's probably cursing under her breath or slamming things, but she wouldn't give up three million dollars."

"I'm not so sure. She has plenty of money."

"You and I know it's never been about money. Money has just been an excuse for what we love to do."

"Ripping people off?" Vince asked with a smirk.

"We don't just rip anyone off. I have morals." Dom told him in mock offense.

"I'll call her tonight. You handle setting this up. I'll handle her." Vince told him opening his beer. "She likes me."

"Yeah Vince, just rub it in." Dom said rolling his eyes.

"Hey man, it's not my fault you fucked up."

"It doesn't mean it's forever. She'll always be mine."

"I used to think that, but what about Owen? They seem pretty serious."

"Fuck that guy." Dom dismissed causing Vince to laugh aloud. "Where the boys at? We got shit to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and feedback! Here's chapter 2. My brain's a little scattered and so is this chapter. Let me know if it's confusing...

* * *

><p>"I love you." Letty murmured into Dom's ear as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.<p>

"I love you too." He responded softly pulling her to him. They always ended their nights like this, with soft cuddles and true '_I love you_'s. It was hard for him to think back to happier moments. However in a blink of an eye it had all changed.

"No you don't!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Letty was suddenly no longer in his embrace. She had magically disappeared from their bed, and her voice blisteringly echoed into his ears. "You don't love anyone, but yourself!"

"Baby I-" Dom attempted to defend.

"No more excuses!"

"Wait, this is all wrong. Where did you go?"

"Away from you, away from it all!"

"Baby we can work this out." He pleaded not knowing where she had vanished.

"Ha! You'd like that wouldn't you." Dom began to feel sweat drip from his skin. "Why don't you wake up Dom? It's the world you wanted, a world without me."

"No, that's not true! Listen to me!"

"I'm done listening to you." She finalized.

"Letty!" Dom yelled after her, but she was gone. He was surrounded by dark silence, but insisted on yelling her name until he realized he was being woken up by his own screams. His nightmares of Letty were always as vivid as those he had of his father. He sat up on his bed and removed his sheets from his sweaty chest. "God damn it!" He muttered. The guilt he carried haunted him like she would never know, but guilt was not enough to gain the love of his life back. He had tried multiple ways of getting Letty to forgive him, but he seemed to have only achieved minimal success. He feared the day would never come. He feared he would be left pining for her as she slept in the arms of another man. The thought alone made his stomach churn. It was a major reason for why he stopped following her wherever she went. Dom would see her kiss _him _and it was as if his world would spin each time. He was betting all his chips on this one job, the job of all jobs, breaking into the multimillion dollar safe that belonged to one of the biggest players in the western hemisphere, Valentino Luciano.

Later that morning Vince paid his old friend a visit hoping to achieve what Dom could not. "So what does this job entail?" Letty asked swinging her apartment door open so that Vince could make his way inside.

"That's my girl." He told her with a smirk. "I like what you've done with the place."

"Start talking Vince. My time is precious."

"Get over yourself. Where's Owen?"

"Oh so this is the game we're playing now? I tell you and then you run and tell Dom lies about me and Owen?"

"We both know I wouldn't do that."

"Actually, I wouldn't put it past you."

"Relax Letty I'm just making small talk. I haven't seen you in a while."

"That's because your k-9 nose is so far up your owner's ass."

"Come on Let; don't hurt my feelings. I'm my own person. Dom has nothing to do with this, well almost nothing."

"He probably has everything to do with it. I bet he's planning the whole thing, isn't he?"

"Just a few logistics..." Vince attempted to dismiss.

"Is he now?"

"Ok, so maybe he's setting it up." Vince admitted. "But the job is real and so is the money."

"How much would I get?"

"Three million, damn, I guess you guys really didn't get into any details when he came here."

"I have nothing to say to him."

"Well you're gonna have to, if you're gonna be in on this job."

"Who says I'm in?"

"Your eyes, they twinkled when I said three million." Letty scoffed and Vince simply smiled at her.

"Who else is in?" She finally asked.

"Leon, Jessie, Spilner, I mean O'Conner, and a friend of his Roman."

"That's it?"

"We're looking into this guy Han, but he's been hard to get a hold of."

"Han?" Letty exclaimed.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we worked a job together last year. He's good." Vince smiled as she confirmed what he already knew.

"Does this mean you're in?"

"No"

"We're meeting at the end of the week. You know where. You have until then to make-up your mind though we both know what you're decision is going to be. Don't be late. Here's some cash upfront." Vince told her setting a wad of cash on the coffee table. Letty stared at it in annoyance. She was doing everything in her power to say no. However, in that moment she heard keys jingling on the other side of her door and nervously looked between the door and Vince.

"You gotta go." She told Vince attempting to scurry him out back.

"Darling! Are you home?" Owen asked in his delicious English accent.

"Yeah, in the kitchen." She called out before turning to Vince. "Get the fuck out." She hissed.

"I rather exit through the main entrance if you don't mind."

"I'm not playing. You know he hates you."

"I don't like him either. Oh and before I forget, Luciano is our target." Vince informed her.

"What?" Letty said blinking hysterically.

"Valentino Luciano"

"Are you crazy!" She asked furrowing her eyebrows as her hands began to shake. "What is Dom playing at?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Vince shrugged casually though he knew the full weight of what he had just revealed.

"Darling? Do we have guests?" Letty heard Owen's voice as he neared the kitchen. She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. As soon as Owen's eyes set on Vince, she knew she was in for a long day.

"Yes we do, but he was just leaving." Letty assured.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see any of you around here." Owen told Vince coldly. He had the uncanny ability to seem so calm in highly stressful situation.

"Like the little lady said, I was just leaving. We did plenty of catching up." Vince delivered in equal tone. He bent down to place a kiss on Letty's cheek, who was still a bit flabbergasted from what he had just told her seconds earlier. "See ya around kid." He said walking past Owen and out the door. Owen's nose was flaring as he angrily stared at Letty.

"I didn't know he was coming ok?" Letty told him with great frustration as she noted the animalistic look on his face.

"Has _he _been here?" Owen barked referring to Dom. He had caused so much turmoil at the start of their relationship, that Owen had at one point almost killed him.

"No, of course not." She lied.

"I swear to God if he's been here…"

"Baby it was just Vince. He came-"

"I don't want to see his face again. I'm not going through that shit twice!" Owen told her angrily cutting her off.

"You won't." She told him softly going to him. She caressed his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I promise."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to catch-up with an old friend. I can still be friends with Vince and have nothing to do with Dom."

"I only wish that were true."

"Let's forget about all this." She insisted grabbing his bag. "How was your trip? Where's my gift?"

"Gift?"

"You heard me. If I don't get a present, you don't get a present." Letty threatened.

"You got me a gift?" Owen smirked relaxing his shoulders.

"Yeah I have a bunch of goodies all wrapped up for you." She flirted placing herself on the counter. He pulled out a box from his bag and handed it to her. She was giddy with excitement and gasped when she opened it. "Baby! It's beautiful! I needed another Berretta." She said looking down at the unused firearm.

"I was hoping you'd like it."

"I love it!" She said leaning into hug him. "I'm assuming business went well?"

"I wouldn't be here if it didn't." Owen smiled at her. "Now where's my gift?"

"You're going to have to take me off this counter for that." He chuckled and carried her off to their bedroom.

Later that night Letty struggled to fall asleep. The name Valentino Luciano played in her mind repeatedly. As she looked over at the man who slept beside her, she already regretted the decision she was about to make.

* * *

><p><strong>Five days later…<strong>

"I guess she's not coming." Dom told Vince eyeing the time. It was Day 1 of their biggest job to date.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"I need her to show." Dom said sadly staring at the time. But seconds later, Letty's voice came from behind them.

"Please tell me this isn't the shit show I think I'm walking into." Dom could not help the grin he had plastered on his face.

"Hey stranger." He greeted.

"What's the low-down? I don't have much time to waste. I just need to know when, where, and how." Letty asked Vince while ignoring Dom's presence. He smiled at her and placed his arm around her shoulder. He began to walk her towards the rest of the team who were playing video games while waiting for their meeting to start.

"Boys!" Vince called out to their crew. "She's back!"

"Oh shit!" Leon, Jessie, and Brian exclaimed in unison dropping their consoles.

"She lives!" Leon called out running to hug her.

"Oh shut-up", Letty smiled into their hug.

"Boys, boys", Dom called over their childlike excitement. "We have business to discuss."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_I haven't written Giselle or Han into my other stories. I think it's about time. __Let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p>"The low-down is pretty simple." Dom began despite the absence of one member. Han was late and time was ticking. They were all gathered around a large table at the center of a warehouse. Though they all had more than enough money to meet in a more upscale area with minimal disruptions, old meeting spots had never failed them.<p>

"If only that were true." Brian interrupted Dom cheekily.

"Yeah man we've never gone after anyone this big." Leon added with a wry tone.

"What's you're point? We have the best team in the Western Hemisphere." Dom argued briefly setting eyes on Letty, who promptly looked away. She had no interest in getting lost in his gaze. It had gone unnoticed by the team as they continued to discuss the matter at hand.

"This is one of the toughest vaults in the world. It's like fort knocks. I can get us past security, but we need some serious manpower once we're down there. There will be at least twenty guards down there." Jessie told them forbiddingly.

"Do we look weak to you?" Dom asked rhetorically pointing at Brian, Leon, and Vince. However, Dom's cheeky comment was interrupted by the arrival of their missing member.

"I'm pretty sure we can come-up with a few tricks up our sleeves." Han said walking into the meeting with a casual smirk on his face. He was accompanied by a tall and slender Israeli woman, at who which the men could not help but gawk at. She had a unique way about her and her beauty was breathtaking. As the men drooled over the exotic woman, Letty took the opportunity to greet Han. She had not seen him since they had last worked together.

"It's good to see you man. How you been?"

"I can't complain." Han smiled at the woman beside him. "I didn't know you knew these guys."

"I more than know them." Letty smirked.

"Letty's family." Vince said greeting Han with daps. "Don't be rude man. Who's this beautiful creature?" Han chuckled before taking a more serious tone.

"This is Giselle. I want her in on this job."

"It depends for what. I think our crew is pretty set." Dom cut in giving Han a hug. "Good to see you brother, but you know better than to bring strangers to a meeting like this."

"You too, but trust me Dom. She's a woman of many talents. Why don't you show them babe?" Han encouraged. Giselle broke out her gun and aimed it in the direction of an empty beer can. They all watched along unsure of what she was going to show them. A smirk came over her face, and she shot the can dead center off the table. They all stared in its general direction before Roman picked it up.

"Dang, Mamacita is mean." He commented. "You see that shit? The bullet passed clean through right in the middle."

"You should see her behind the wheel." Han chuckled lightly. "That's when I fell in love."

"Love? You? I can't believe it." Brian teased.

"Did you forget to tell me something?" Giselle asked Han arching her eyebrow.

"Ignore them sweetheart. They're just joking." Dom dismissed while Leon leaned over to whisper in Letty's ear.

"Looks like you ain't the only chick on the block with mad skills." He told Letty jokingly. She punched his arm before moving away to sit beside Vince.

"Ow! That hurts you know!" Leon complained rubbing his arm.

"Good, can we get a move on? I have to leave in twenty minutes." Letty pressed the crew.

"Where to?" Dom asked.

"That's my business." She told him in a warning tone that changed the jolly atmosphere they had just established.

"We're going to hit this vault in about a month. The job is going to take about two weeks to pull off." Vince informed the group to avoid any awkward silence.

"Jessie, Leon, Rome, and Han are going to go undercover as hotel staff." Brian added.

"What about the rest of us?" Letty asked.

"We are working with someone to get closer to Luciano. He's rarely ever seen at the casino. Vince and I are hoping to land a job as bodyguards. That way we know where he is and at what times he does his rounds. We knew you may not want to do what we're about to propose, but we want you to get a little closer to him than the rest of us."

"As in sleep with him?" Letty asked incredulously.

"Absolutely not!" Dom roared causing an eerie silence to come over them. Brian cleared his throat and continued.

"Not sleep with him, just charm him enough to get on the inside. Sleeping with him is out of the question since you have integrity." Brian told her sarcastically, which caused her to smile. "An lets not mention what happened almost two years ago."

"You don't think he'd recognize me?" She asked.

"He wasn't there, so no. He'd recognize you're name, but not your face."

"Why me? You know I'm no good at that shit."

"Because you are a woman", Giselle answered for them in her thick accent. "You can't send a man to do a woman's job."

"Sorry lady, but I don't think that way." Letty responded.

"It's the way of life. The most powerful of men become weak in the presence of a beautiful woman."

"No, I won't do that." Letty refused. "I'm opps. That's always been my role."

"And it will be, we were just hoping you'd be willing to wear a few different hats this time around." Brian awkwardly attempted to prompt.

"Art of seduction is not my strong suit." She dismissed.

"I'd beg to differ." Her ex insinuated.

"Not the time nor the place Dom"

"I'll do it." Giselle told them. "It should be fun." Han smirked at his girlfriend knowing fully well she was perfect for the job.

"Wonderful, problem averted."

"Letty you're gonna work the casino floor. Our Vegas contact can get you in as a waitress." Dom told her. "Get as much information as possible. Pick a few pockets, talk to other personnel, check out the latest gossip, etc." She nodded accepting the role he had given her. "We already have tons of information from the police database Jessie hacked into. Week one will be about getting even more informed. I want to know when he wakes up, when he eats, sleeps, or even when he takes a shit. We don't want surprises on the day of the job." Dom addressed them all.

"How are we gonna get the money out?" Letty asked.

"That's still getting worked out. It's not money we're after. It's a priceless jewel. It's worth millions and we're gonna give it to the highest bidder."

"Interesting", Letty said looking at her watch. "I have to go." She got up and headed for the door and Dom followed after her. When they made a turn for the exit Dom called out to her.

"Letty can I speak with you for a minute?"

"No", she answered without looking behind her as she quickly walked through the corridor.

"Hold-up", he said grabbing her arm before she could reach the outside door.

"I've warned you about putting your hands on me Toretto." She growled struggling to get out of his grasp.

"I just have to make sure you're okay with this job. We can't have you going over the deep end once everything gets rolling." He told her softly.

"Aww, you're worried about me. How cute." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "What are you playing at Dom? You try to lure me into a job you know is going to get personal, and now you're afraid I have my own agenda?"

"I'm not afraid. I know you have your own agenda. I just wanted to make it clear that this job isn't about personal vendettas. You go rogue you put everyone you care about at risk."

"Let me go." She snarled. "Just do your job Dom and stay away from me." Letty continued to squirm, but he quickly took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. His warm tongue massaged hers as she momentarily permitted it. It was habit. A habit that seemed more like a reflex every time Dom overstepped his bounds. She eventually pushed him off of her and proceeded to smack him as hard as she could. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'll take care of Luciano." He told her licking his lips.

"The next time you try that shit. You won't live to see the next day." Letty all but yelled at him. She couldn't believe his audacity. Actually, she could, but it still angered her how inappropriate he was being. Despite all she had done to push him away, he still had not let her go.

"I promise I'll handle it baby."

"Ha! You just don't get it. You're promises mean nothing to me. I don't need you and I don't want you. I'm a big girl and can handle myself." Dom seemed unfazed by her words.

"That's what I love about you. You've always been strong and independent, but we both know the rest isn't true. You kissed me back. You always do." He smirked leaning in to kiss her again before she kneed him between his legs and he tumbled to the ground.

"Try that shit again and I'm out Toretto."

"Damn baby, why you gotta be so rude." Dom gasped on the ground.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Letty spat opening the door.

"Tell lover boy I said, hi. I apologize that you taste like me." He laughed.

"Urg! You're a fucking idiot!" Dom continued to laugh to himself from the ground as she stormed out.

"So worth it", he told himself while still nursing his groin. Letty made her way to her car and proceeded to bang her hands agains the steering wheel with a muffled scream.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" She told herself as she let out her frustrations. Just then her phone rang. It was Owen. Her heart began to race. She was scared of him finding out about her new job. She was scared of what he would do. Things always seemed to unravel when it came to the topic of Dom, and she did not want to lose her relationship over his bullshit. She would keep her boyfriend in the dark. It was the only way she would not lose him. Letty finally took a deep breath and relaxed so that she could answer the phone. "Hey baby? I know I'm late. I'll be right there."

"Where are you?"

"I got caught up meeting with an old friend."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon." Letty said promptly hanging up. She exhaled once more and brushed her lips with her fingers pensively. "Fucking Dominic", she sighed before putting her car in gear and driving off onto the LA strip.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the two week+ wait...teaching 6th graders is hard and really time consuming. I know you guys are used to me updating every other day. I'll try to make it at least weekly, but we'll see. Let me know what you think!_

_**Guest:** I know you don't lol. It's on purpose. You'll find out soon enough. Also I'm attracted to cocky/confident men and so is my Letty character. The nice guy thing just doesn't do it for me, so don't expect it. _

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Letty said out of breath while rushing to greet Owen at their reserved table in order to peck his lips. She was almost an hour late and felt terrible. She hated lying to him. Although Letty was not one to be wined and dined often, she had developed a liking for it once she began dating Owen. "I'm so sorry I'm late."<p>

"You're here now. That's all that matters." He smiled at her.

"Thanks for being so understanding. I just got caught up."

"Let's not talk about that or fuss right now. I don't want to have a row on our anniversary." He dismissed.

"Row?" Letty laughed.

"Are you mocking me?" Owen asked cheekily.

"I just love how British you are." She smiled. "Haha, _row_, I'm going to start using that."

"You say that every time. Yet, you haven't in the two years I've known you."

"I mean it this time." She told him with an amused smile. "Did you order yet?"

"Yes, your favorite should be here any minute." Owen was always one to take the lead. He was subtler than Dom in that sense which she appreciated and was oddly attracted to.

"Thank you much darling. I'm starved!" Letty sighed, placing her small jacket behind her seat.

"Is the _'very'_ so hard to add?" Owen probed.

"Yes, yes it is." She smirked as he smiled at her. "I save that for special occasions."

"Trust me Leticia. Tonight is a special occasion."

"You know better." Letty said rolling her eyes. She hated when people used her full name.

"You're name is just as beautiful as you are." He told her.

"Ooh, you're bringing on the charm today." She smirked settling in her seat.

"I think that's deserving of a kiss, don't you?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to have to ponder a bit." She told him coquettishly twirling her hair.

"I've been a very good boy." Owen beamed at Letty, causing her to giggle. She leaned over and gave him a supple kiss.

"Ahem", their waitress interrupted. Letty quickly seated herself and looked away. "Dinner is served. Careful the plates are hot."

"Thank you _very_ much." Owen told the waitress.

"Will you be needing anything else?"

"Not at the moment", Letty told the young girl quickly hoping to get rid of her as soon as possible. Once the waitress left Letty felt Owen's full attention on her once again. He raised his glass full of Champaign.

"To us", he grinned.

"To us", Letty repeated returning his smile and doing the same before beginning their meal.

"Darling I actually have something I'd like to give you."

"This should be interesting."

"I think you'll enjoy it very much."

"Please tell me you got me that Bugatti we saw during our trip to Italy!" Letty practically squealed. She had scene a gem of a car during a _'business'_ trip and had been obsessing over it. Owen smiled at her excitement.

"That's still in the works. I'm talking about something a bit smaller." He pulled a tiny jewelry box from his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Letty gasped. Owen quickly gets on one knee and reveals the large twenty-karat princess-cut diamond ring.

"I've been planning this moment since the first time I laid eyes on you. Darling I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you." Letty eyes began to bulge out of their sockets. The restaurant went silent. "You know I don't take these matters lightly. I love you, and I was hoping that you would take my hand in marriage."

"When?" Letty blurted out causing Owen to laugh.

"That's you're call babe."

"Uh..." She hesitated looking down at the massive rock. Her heart was racing and her palms began to sweat. She wasn't ready for marriage.

"Well?" Owen probed further. There were so many eyes on her that Letty did not know what to do.

"Yes!" She finally said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"She said yes!" Owen boasted placing the ring on her finger. He kissed her lips. Letty was still in too much shock to return it.

Later that evening while at home Letty took off her ring and placed it on a small gold chain she often wore. They had celebrated with a few friends, had sex when they arrived home, and informed loved ones of the news. However, she still felt jittery. She decided working on an engine would do her some good.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked encircling his arms around her from behind.

"Uh, I'm going to go work on the inspector. I didn't want to lose it while working under the hood. It's so beautiful. I'd hate for anything to happen to it."

Owen smiled into her neck. "Well make sure you wear it properly after. I want everyone to know you're spoken for."

"Ha! Why don't you pee on me while you're at it." Letty joked.

"I've thought about it." He told her, but I figured it'd ruin my sex drive.

"I like it on the chain. It's closer to my heart this way." She told him. In all honesty she was not fond of flashy jewelry.

"But no one can see it." He insisted.

"Owen it's fucking huge. People will see it." She said rolling her eyes. She walked out of his embrace and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be up soon."

Letty headed down to her private garage where she stored many priceless cars she had collected over the years. She was engaged. The idea made her mind spin. She had spent seven years with Dom and he had never popped the question. He had mentioned it, joked about it, but never seriously asked her. The thought was messing with her head. She had only ever imagined walking down the aisle where Dom would be standing at the alter. Nonetheless, that had long been an impossibility. After two years with Owen she had never contemplated marriage, yet there she was, newly engaged to a man she could honestly say she had love for.

When she met with the team a few weeks later she took off her ring once again. The last thing she wanted was for Dom to hear about her pending nuptials. He was insufferable as it was.

"We're leaving for Vegas in a week. Everything is already set in motion. All our equipment should be there once we arrive." Dom said wrapping up their meeting. He had been ogling at her the entire time. It bothered her how held no discretion.

"I'm assuming we're driving down." Letty voiced.

"Yes, we need as many cars a possible. I'm anticipating a chase by the end of this."

"Sounds like fun", Han smirked.

"Oh yeah", Brian added excitedly.

"Any questions?" Dom asked the team. They all looked at each other. Their plan was set, and so was Letty's. "Alright, dismissed. I'll see you guys in Sin City." Dom said subtly winking at Letty.

"Urg", she responded rolling her eyes. She got up to leave as the others stayed behind to chat. She had continued to keep a comfortable distance among the crew because she knew they were as obsessed with her previous relationship with Dom as he was.

"Baby girl let's grab lunch, my treat." Leon offered running up beside her.

"Just the two of us?" Letty asked.

"Yes mam", he smiled placing his arm around her neck.

"I'm down for that. Let's go now." She smiled at him. They found a small cafe near by.

"So when are you going to put this family back together?" Leon asked while they waited for food.

"Excuse me?"

"I feel like a kid in the mist of an ugly divorce."

"Leon it's been two years. I've moved on. Why are you guys so stuck in the past? Just accept that it happened, but it's long been over."

"That's not true."

"You wanna bet."

"What you had was real. I'd never seen anything like the two of you before." Letty took the opportunity to take off her small chain and allowed her engagement ring to slip into her hand. She placed it on her finger and waved her hand.

"What the fuck?" He said in shock. "That better be one bigass promise ring, and not the other type of ring."

"Like I said, I've moved on."

"Since when do you wear shit like that."

"I actually like it."

"Liar, you hate it. You'd be wearing it if you didn't."

"I wear it plenty. I have my reason's for not wearing it today."

"Wait? Didn't Dom give you that necklace?" Leon inquired. Letty looked down at the small chain in her hand. He indeed had given it to her when they were teenagers.

"So?" Letty asked rolling her eyes.

"So you're hiding you engagement ring with a chain your ex gave you years ago?"

"I had nothing else to put it on."

"Why hide it? Why not just wear it? Face it baby girl you're still caught up."

"I do wear it all the time. I just don't wear it when he's around." Letty argued. Her voice was rising with annoyance.

"You're just proving my point." Leon boyishly grinned at her.

"Do I have to remind you about what happened last year?" Leon sucked his teeth at her words.

"Nothing was gonna happen. That was innocent play. Winston Churchill was being a pussy."

"Don't call him Winston Churchill you ass. He looks nothing like Winston Churchill."

"Fine Owen was being a pussy."

"Stop being an asshole Leon. Dom pulled the fucking trigger. That wasn't cool"

"He was on empty and he knew it."

"We both know that's not true."

"Believe what you want to believe. My boy wouldn't kill someone."

"That night he would have. He was beyond pissed and being a jealous prick." Leon shrugged. He, like Vince and the rest of the crew, hated Owen. "Dom can't know. Okay?"

"He should know."

"But he won't, will he Leon?" Letty threatened stabbing her fork in-between his fingers. "We're not dealing with normal people. Owen and Dom are both very dangerous when they're angry. Owen's got it out for Dom ever since he pulled that shit last summer."

"You got to admit it was a little funny."

"No, it wasn't. I've never seen two people hate each other so much."

"That's because they're both in love with you, you Sorceress you." Leon teased.

"Promise me." Letty begged. She and Leon had been good friends for a long time and hoped he could keep the news to himself.

"Fine, I won't tell him." Leon affirmed right as the waiter brought them their lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Here's another chapter. I got inspired over the long weekend. Thanks for the reviews! I loved your reactions. I decided to pull a Scandal and add a flashback. _

_**Mia: **I'm still laughing about what you told me yesterday. _

_**QuentheKid:** Just wanted to preface that you're going to get dotty. I promise. Be patient! lol_

_**Guest:** Since you already believe you know what's going to happen, why don't you just stop reading? Because you clearly cannot enjoy a short story for what it is. I really don't appreciate your tone or the assumptions you're making about these characters. There is information I'm deliberately leaving out. It's one thing to criticize how something was written or something that occurred in the story, but you're making arguments about things that have yet to happen or thing you have very little background info on. Also, I don't need a lecture on __what love is. I've been in love and it's not all rainbows and sunshine. You can get possessive and irrational. Shit happens. People aren't perfect. Also, we're talking about criminals, not average Joes. So please, get over yourself. _

* * *

><p>"They're going down. We only have two minutes. Omar pass me the ball so I can get a sweet layup in and maybe even a free shot." Letty told her teammates. "V cover Dom. Jessie make sure you cover Leon."<p>

"You sure you can get past Big D?" Omar asked.

"Boy please, that's all I ever do." They all turned their heads at the sound of a loud whistle.

"Yo what's the hold up? We all know it's just a matter of seconds before you lose?" Dom called out.

"Yeah that's why we're tied right?" Letty asked rhetorically while flipping her boyfriend off. He chuckled and returned to his team. They were notoriously competitive with one another, almost brutally so.

"Come on y'all. Wrap it up!" Hector urged her team.

"Cool it." She told him before turning to Vince. "You got him?"

"You know it baby girl." He affirmed.

"Aight break", Letty called out as her team took their position on the court. They were all playing a friendly neighborhood game of basketball a few blocks away from the garage. The game was tied nineteen to nineteen. Her team had two minutes to make magic happen. She checked the ball to Dom who checked it right back. She quickly made her way down the court dribbling the basketball up and down as she went. Despite the size of her male opponents, Letty was able to successfully pass the ball to Omar. She was small, but speedy. Dom's team was well aware and attempted to block her every move. "I'm open! I'm open!" Letty called out when she was able to push her way through. Dom quickly blocked the pass and took control of the ball. She chased him down the court.

"What do you want? You want this?" Dom trash talked dribbling the ball as she guarded him. "I'll give it to you once I make this shot."

"Baby we both know I ain't letting you make no shot." She mocked.

"You wanna bet?"

"Don't make me laugh, and stop trying to run out the clock." Dom smirked at her before attempting to make a basket. He was much taller than her so blocking the shot was difficult, especially with most her team on the other end of the court. However, she saw Vince swoop in and knock the ball right out of Dom's hand. "Sucka!" She sprinted down the court, caught Vince's pass, and made a three-point shot in a matter of seconds.

"Game!" Hector called out from the sidelines.

"Fuck!" Dom exasperated as he watched the opposing team cheer in victory.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Vince boasted at Letty while giving her a nuggy. "That's why you're on my team every time."

"Nah, nah! Fuck that. I want a rematch." Leon complained.

"It was a fair game! It's not our fault you only made fowl shots bro." Jessie defended. Letty laughed and ran up to Dom.

"Pay-up", she told him holding her hand out. He leaned down to kiss her and she allowed it. "You can't kiss your way out of this one papa." She said catching his bottom lip between her own and slightly tugging on it. "I want my cash."

"So uh, remember that massage you wanted." Dom attempted to propose.

"Where my money at?" She pressed arching her eyebrow.

"I'll win it tonight." He grinned.

"So you bet money you don't even have? Amateur!" She accused.

"Who you calling an amateur?" He asked pulling her into a headlock.

"You! Obviously; is this making you feel better? Is this what you need to get your balls back?" She taunted while trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Yo shut up. This is why I hate playing with you." He said letting her go.

"Aww it's okay Dom." She began condescendingly. "You almost didn't suck."

"What do you want from me? I thought I was gonna win." He defended with a smirk.

"Ha! In your dreams." She teased.

"You can just shove it at this point."

"Losing to a girl isn't that bad." She cooed pulling at his cheeks like she would a small child.

"Whatever, you're not just any girl." He said lifting her off the ground.

"That's right. I'm your girl." She said wrapping herself around him and giving him a quick kiss.

"Damn D! Why'd you let her win?" Edwin called out from the other end of the court.

"I didn't let her win. She's just that good." Dom scoffed.

"Yeah 'Win, take notes." Letty said strutting right passed them.

"Can you spot me? I'm short." Edwin asked Dom.

"Dude? Seriously?"

"I thought we were going to win." Edwin shrugged which caused Letty to laugh.

"Fucking losers", she said shaking her head.

Letty woke up with a smile on her face at the memory. The young Latina soon realized she was yet again dreaming of her past. It seemed as if the closer the date of the Vegas heist neared, the more often her mind drifted to a time before it had all changed.

"Hey what are you smiling about?" Owen asked watching over her.

"Mm", she said stretching in bed. "I don't know. I must have had a good dream."

"It must have been really good because I've never heard anyone giggle in their sleep before."

"Really? I was giggling?"

"I thought you were awake and laughing at something I did, but you were still fast asleep."

"That's a first."

"Well at least it was a fun dream. You have to tell me about it once you remember."

"Of course!" She lied.

"When are you leaving me?"

"What?" Letty exclaimed confused.

"Didn't you say you were leaving for business today."

"Oh!" Letty smiled. "I thought you meant something else."

"Well?"

"In a few hours."

"I put a few extra things in your suitcase just incase."

"Like what?"

"Another gun, the small bullet proof vest, cell phone charger, a love note, and a few other things." Owen informed her. She leaned over to kiss him.

"That's what I love about you."

"That I let you kiss me with morning breath?" Letty gasped and covered her mouth. Owen laughed. "I'm just kidding darling. It's not even noticeable."

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth." She said trying to move passed him.

"You're fine love. I adore all you're smelly kisses." He laughed at her, placing several kisses on the nape of her neck.

"Oh my God!" She giggled rolling her eyes.

"I want to get my fill of you before you leave."

"Owen?" She prompted feeling a bit uneasy about what she was about to ask.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up at her.

"Would you be upset if I left the ring at home, just until I get back? I'll have to take it off when I'm on the job a couple of times, and I don't want to lose it."

"Are you going undercover?" They never shared many details of each other's business ventures. It was the nature of their profession and for the safety of those they cared about. All Owen had to know was how long she would be gone for.

"Uh, something like that", She hesitated.

"I'll keep it safe." He said kissing her hand. "We should start talking about preparations soon. Don't you think?"

"Why don't we talk about that when I get back?" She suggested uncomfortably.

"As you wish, but there are a few things we have to get done before you go." He insinuated while squeezing her ass. She arched her eyebrow and gave him a smirk.

"Ha! Get to work sir."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Letty arrived to The Bellagio hotel and casino in her Jensen Inspector. Vince was outside waiting for her. "I'll park it myself." She told the valet who had been asking for her keys. She trusted no one with her ride. Letty waved Vince over, but noticed he was in a mood.<p>

"Drive straight." He told her coldly once he made it inside of the inspector.

"What's up your ass today?"

"Nothing", he shrugged off.

"Where's my equipment?"

"In the suite", he told her tersely while passing Letty her room key-card. "Here"

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to punch it out of you?" Letty said when she parked her vehicle.

"Nothing, I just thought we were friends." He shrugged without looking at her.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if I'm fucking getting married, I would tell you about it and not fucking Leon of all people. Like Really?" Vince told her as the elevator door closed.

"First of all, the day you get married is the day hell freezes over. Second of all, he told you?" She exclaimed. "That motherfucker! He picked the wrong time to be a snitch." Letty said, cocking her gun in place. "Who else knows?"

"Dom doesn't know if that's what you're getting at."

"Make sure it stays that way V!" She hissed. "Do the guys know?"

"No, but I'm not making any promises."

"And you wonder why you weren't the first to know?" Letty snapped.

"But seriously though, you're gonna marry that asshole? Out of all people, that asshole?"

"You're more of an asshole than he is."

"You don't love him!"

"You have no idea what I feel for him!"

"Yes I do. You wouldn't be hiding it if you loved him."

"We're here to pull off a job. My personal life should not be the focus right now. Jesus fucking Christ!"

"You see? You won't even deny I it."

"I love him V. I love him! This is why I didn't tell you. You can't be happy for me."

"That's only because I know you're not happy! I've seen you happy, and this isn't it. You're hiding things from us. You're hiding things from him. That's not right. Why don't you tell us all what's really up or how you really feel? Or are you lying to yourself too?"

"I'm not arguing anymore about this. It's honestly none of your business."

"You're family of course it's my business. It's just really sad Let."

"Urg, it's not always about Dom. That's why I didn't tell you! You always make shit about him. I matter too. If you could see that, you'd be happy for me."

"You're fooling yourself Let. I've seen you really in love and really happy. I know things changed when-"

"I'm a different person now. The past is the past."

"Dom should know." Vince continued to argue. "You know this whole job is for you. It's not just about money."

"I didn't ask him to. Dom didn't do what he was supposed to do the first time around and now he thinks what? That this is going to be what changes my mind? It's been two years. He's mistaken and so are you. By the way, he doesn't have any right to anything having to do with me. That seems to be something none of you understand!"

"Why are you so scared of what he's going to do when he finds out about that ring you won't let any of us see?"

"I'm not scared of shit. He can do whatever the fuck he wants. I'm just avoiding a very large headache. I want to be out of here in two weeks with my pockets a bit fuller. Don't turn this into something more than what it is." Letty said opening the door to her hotel room.

"I still think you should tell Dom, better from you than someone else. Don't you think?"

"Tell me what?" They both jumped at the sound of his voice. Letty had no idea why, but in that moment she completely froze.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys are wonderful! Here's the last chapter for the week! _

_**QuentheKid: **I'm just gonna tell you upfront that you about to get tight. Lol_

**Amelie: **Dotty loves hard, ALWAYS. _The flashback in the last chapter was written more so to get a sense of the playful group dynamic among the team in addition to providing a glimpse of Dotty. The boys are in this weird awkward situation where they want what's best for their friends, but also what's best for them, which would be having 'the family' back together. There will be a couple of more flashbacks wherever I can fit them in. The story will make more sense in chapters to come. I hope that helps!_

_**Readers disregard the message below and continue on with the story!**_

_**Guest:** Wait...Pause...So I'm about to cut a bitch for real. No you didn't just take it there! I know you ain't coming at me sideways bitch! Do you have a doctorate in annoyingass bitch because that's all I gather from your chapter lengthy review. Who do you think you are making jabs at my personal life? You need to get yo life hoe! Let me compose my ratcheticity before I go on. I'm getting a bit too lit for my own good..._

_In response to your review, thank you! Please do! I beg of thy! I am oh so very tired of your entitled ass and I would hate for my repetitive story to continue to ruin your reading experience on the site. I don't give a fuck about the balance of which you speak of, your opinion, or your belief that I am enforcing female stereotypes. I did not begin posting on this site to be politically correct or have a feminist agenda. I post on this site because I enjoy writing as a hobby and interacting with fellow fans. I don't need to share what I write because I write for myself. I already have a profession. The situation is not serious enough for you to be overanalyzing every fucking chapter. If you have such a problem with the genre, I suggest finding a new fandom. Twilight perhaps? Or maybe walt disney princess fanfics? Those seem to be more of the cookie cutter writing you are pining after. Dom's cocky, so is Letty. Oh well! I like my characters just fine. It is MY story and I will do as I wish. Please keep your word, and do not review any more of my writing. If you do, I will be disabling the guest review option. XOXO_

PS. Go suck a dick. I hope it's salty. ;)

* * *

><p>"Don't you have a room of your own Toretto? I'm about to stay at a different hotel if you're going to make this a habit. I refuse to share a room with you." Letty said regaining her composure and walking passed Dominic.<p>

"Tell me what?" He insisted.

"Nothing, why are you so nosey about everything?" She dismissed.

"I clearly heard Vince say, _'I still think you should tell Dom'. What should I know?'_"

"Just let it go. It has nothing to do with what we're doing right now. Is everyone else here?"

"Stop avoiding the question." He said following her to the bar area of her suite.

"Dom hop off." She told him opening up her fridge. "You booked me a room with no beer? What the fuck is this? I'm not impressed."

"Leticia..."

"Don't call me that." She told him as she continued to avoid his question by pretending to settle into her lavish suite.

"Tell me what I should know. It's important. I can tell." He was not letting up, so she figured why not tell him. He would find out eventually.

"I'm engaged." She mumbled.

"What?" Dom asked not being able to quite make out what she was saying.

"I'm engaged! Okay? I'm getting married." Letty blurted out in a frustrated yell.

"To who?" Dom shouted.

"Who do you think?" Letty said rolling her eyes.

"You're gonna marry him?" Dom asked softly. He furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment and looked away.

"Vince can you leave us alone for a minute?" She asked. Their friend nodded and quietly exited the hotel room. Letty exasperated and landed on the loveseat. "I didn't want to tell you like this. Actually, I didn't want to tell you at all. I was just hoping you'd find out when it was over and done with."

"Married, like with the white dress and everything?" Dom asked her.

"Probably", she shrugged.

"When? Like soon?"

"I've only been engaged for two weeks. I can't pull a wedding out of my ass Dominic."

"Why? Why him and not me? You never wanted to get married before."

"How would you know? You never asked." Letty countered.

"That's only because you hated the idea whenever I brought it up." He growled.

"It doesn't matter anyways. We're not together anymore. You seem to keep forgetting that key fact."

"You just love reminding me of that." Dom grunted kicking the table over.

"Dominic calm down. I told you what I had to tell you. Now we have a job to do. Remember?"

"Do you love him?"

"What kind of question is that? I've been with the man for two years."

"That's not an answer. Do you love him? It's a simple question with a simple answer."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd get like this."

"Does he make you laugh like I did?"

"He doesn't make me cry." She snapped.

"Does he know what you're thinking just by the look on your face? Does he even know you at all? Two years isn't a very long time to be with someone. You shouldn't do this." He urged.

"You think because you stalk me like some psychopath that you know everything there is to know about my relationship. Do you see us make love Dom? Do you hear me call out his name?"

"No, but I've heard you call out mine."

"I've never done that. You're literally crazy." She fumed.

"When you have nightmares you always call for me."

"The fact that you say that without faltering worries me. Maybe you need to see someone Dom. This obsessive behavior isn't healthy."

"Who did you call five months ago to pick you up from that random bar? Me or him?"

"Don't go and bring up that shit. I was drunk and fell into habit. I dialed the house number. Any of the guys could have picked up that call." Letty argued.

"You kissed me that night. Do you remember that?"

"I was drunk and confused!"

"You're always confused! How long are you going to pretend not to love me? How long are you going to punish me for? I can't beg anymore Let!"

"I'll always care for you." She admitted. "But I don't know how to make you understand we're never going to be. We had our time, but I'm done."

"Why is it so hard for you to forgive me?"

"Because I needed you and you weren't there!" She yelled at him momentarily losing her cool. Dom painfully shut his eyes. "You never came. I don't trust you anymore. I can't be with someone I don't trust."

"I've been there every day since and everyday before. I know I fucked up, and I regret it. You don't have to keep punishing me."

"I'm not punishing you. I'm doing what's best for me. We both know why you weren't there. You didn't care."

"How can you even say that with a straight face? You never listen when I try to explain what happened."

"I'm not doing this with you right now Dominic. We're not having this fight for the millionth time. I rather grab my things and leave before going there."

"Don't marry him baby. Don't do it."

"I already said yes. I already made my decision. I love him." She said softly picking at the fabric on the armrest.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm letting this actually happen." Dom threatened millimeters from her face.

"Stop. You're being crazy."

"I'll kill him. I promise you. I'll kill him."

"You already failed at that. He's ready to kill you too so please just leave it. I don't need to go to two funerals over some jealousy bullshit."

"I wasn't actually trying to kill him that day. I just wanted to see what you'd do."

"Stop with the games Dominic."

"No you stop! At least I'm being honest. At least I can admit that you're all I think about and I'd do anything to have you. It must be nice knowing you have that much power over someone, isn't it Let? Wow married?" Dom exaclaimed as the news continued to settle in. "You're trying to marry this busta? Well congradu-fucking-lations to the both of you." Dom vented, smashing a wooden chair repeatedly on the ground.

"Dom...Dom", Letty called. "That's enough. Go get some air."

"Fuck this shit!" He growled as he continued to demolish her living room area. She sighed heavily and watched on as he continued to destroy her suite. Letty brought her bags into the bedroom while Dom continued his rampage. She took a deep breath to keep her own sanity as Dom spun out of control just beyond her doors. _'Well at least I still have a bed._' She muttered to herself. However, she soon jumped at the sound of broken glass.

"Dom stop! You're going to call attention to this room and we just got here." She told him sternly running out of the room.

"You would have never said yes to me." Dom accused still lost in his thoughts. He was hurt. Letty understood that. She did not feel unsafe or scared. He would never harm her. Dom was not the type, no matter how upset he was. The only thing she could do was try to calm him down.

"Look at me." Letty told him, but he couldn't. She grabbed his face and their eyes met. "Dominic, look at me."

"Did you love me?" He asked distraughtly.

"I did." She admitted wiping the single tear that ran down his cheek. "I really did."

"Do you love me?"

"Listen to me. Go to your room, shower, and get yourself together. I'll clean up this mess...somehow..." She said serenely looking at the living room. "And I'll tell Vince to give you an hour before we meet whole group. Understood?" He simply nodded and began to walk away. "Dominic?"

"What?" He asked at the door.

"Despite what you think, it wasn't on purpose. I never meant to hurt you." She told him before he silently left her alone with the mess he had created. Letty sighed as the dust settled and began picking up glass from the floor. _'God damn, did he really have to fuck all this shit up?' _Letty thought to quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Leon's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I'm going to fuck you up so bad."

"You only made me promise not to tell Dom. I didn't tell Dom." Leon argued.

"When I'm done with you, you won't even remember what your face looked like before."

"Come on girl don't be like that. I had to tell somebody! I couldn't keep that shit to myself. You should have known better."

"Bring me trash bags, a broom, and a dustpan while you're at it. You're cleaning up my room. I want it spotless."

"I'll send Jessie over."

"You want a wheel chair with that new face?"

"Dang, aight, I'm coming."

"You have three minutes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>QuentheKid:<strong> But why you mad though? Lmao!_

**_Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Thanks so much for the feedback guys! Let me know if you see any major mistakes. I didn't have a lot of time to edit. Also, let me know if the flashbacks are working. I'm not sure how I feel about them yet. I hope you enjoy!_

_**Germany:** Hey! Long time no see. I missed you! In response to your question, I was born in the Dominican Republic, but raised in a few different urban cities in the north eastern part of the United States. Telling rude people off is a norm for me. Lol I really don't think twice about it. Most of my characters are based on several people in my life so I hope their interactions come off as realistic, especially the boys. _

_**Alima8:** Aww your so cute! Thanks for being loyal!_

_**Amelie:** Ehh, we'll see how this plays out. I don't plan out my stories too far in advance, so sometimes I'm just as surprised as you guys are as to how my stories end up. Thanks for the thoughtful review!_

* * *

><p>"Holy shit!" Leon exclaimed when he walked into Letty's suite. "You expect me to clean all this?" He asked.<p>

"That's exactly what I expect you to do." She clarified before smacking him over the head.

"Why me? I didn't do it."

"Because your dumbass can't keep his mouth shut."

"Why are you always hitting me?" Leon complained squinting his shoulders together.

"Because you can't follow simple instructions." Letty ridiculed. "I have to make a phone call. When comeback this place better be

spotless."

"I'm gonna tell you right now that that's not going to happen."

"Come again?" Letty asked in a warning tone.

"Look at all this shit! That's gonna take hours! I can't do that by myself."

"This is your mess. Figure it out." Letty said slamming her door shut.

"Fuck my life." Leon muttered before calling a cleaning service.

Letty rushed out of the hotel room. She needed air. It had only been forty-five minutes since she had arrived at the Bellagio, yet it

felt like hours. Dom's reaction had rattled her. He was not one for tears, and she could not shake the feeling of guilt that came over her.

Letty's remorse surprised her. For so long she had been angry. She wanted to hurt him, but not in this way. Owen's proposal had

blindsided her. She was not even sure if she was ready for the pending nuptials. Letty pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She rarely smoked

anymore, but the high stress environment warranted the return of her bad habit. After her first nicotine filled exhale, she called the only

person she could think of who could assist with the matter at hand.

"Hello?" Mia answered on the other end.

"I think you need to come down here."

"What did he do now?"

"Not much, but I think I hurt your brother's feelings."

"How?"

"He may or may not have just found out I'm engaged."

"You're what?" Mia exclaimed. "To who?"

"Urg! You sound just like him."

"Is the hotel okay?"

"He only managed to destroy my living room." Letty informed Mia rolling her eyes.

"That's it?" Mia asked in a surprised tone.

"Well I don't know. Maybe he demolished his own room when he got there. Can you just get down here?"

"At least he didn't get arrested."

"He'd be stupid to get arrested with this job coming up."

"You know my brother doesn't think when it comes to you."

"That's exactly why I need you to come out here."

"I'm not necessarily in the best state to do that." Mia argued.

"Please! It's a one hour and ten minute flight."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Please!"

"Letty, I said that I'd see what I could do." Mia repeated from the other end. "Are you smoking?"

"No!" Letty lied and dropped her cigarette on the sidewalk. "Of course not. Why would you think that? I quit months ago."

"You always smoke when you get this worked up. Did he do anything else?" Letty felt a few droplets of water land on her nose,

momentarily distracting her from their conversation. "Hello?"

"What?"

"Did he do anything else?"

"No, but can you please get here before shit gets any worse? You're the only one who can handle him."

"No, you're the only one who can handle him."

"That's not my job anymore. Listen Mia I gotta go. It's about to pour out here." Letty told her as she noted the grey clouds in the sky.

"Alright, I'll keep you posted." Mia said before hanging up. Letty ran inside. It was almost time for their meeting. When she arrived,

they were already in session. Dom was still visibly angry and it brought her an uneasiness she could not quite pin point. It was not often

that she would be on the receiving end of his anger.

"Luicano has been working closely with the owners of MGM. The Bellagio is our home base. No one should ever follow you back here.

Once you leave this building your radars must be up at all times. Han, I need you to go down to MGM for our ghost protocol. Vince,

Roman and Brian, it's officially your first day on the job. Report to the front desk at three o'clock. They'll tell you what to do from there

on."

Dom commanded his team. Letty crept her way inside, and he quickly noted her appearance. "Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, I had a call to answer."

"Well we have a job to do." Dom growled. "You shouldn't let your personal life interfere with my money."

"Excuse me? Your money?"

"He means our money." Vince mediated.

"I don't have to be here Dom." Letty snapped.

"Then don't." He shrugged.

"Guys, we've already started. You can talk about whatever this is about on your own time." Brian said between them. "Letty?"

"Yeah?" She responded angrily not taking her eyes off Dom.

"You and Giselle need to walk over to The Rouge bar and check-in."

"When?"

"Within the next thirty minutes. Here are your uniforms." Brian said handing them to her. "Remember that you're both strangers so you

shouldn't arrive at the same time."

"I'll walk in first, and then she can walk in a few minutes after."

"Sounds good", he said nodding approvingly.

"You'll notice that there are small buds inside your uniform. Don't touch them. Those are your mics. They'll probably try to search you,

but it is made out of a material that is very difficult to detect." Jessie informed them. "I'll be on the other end. If you ever need back up

for any reason just say Eclipse, and I'll let the entire team know from here."

"All this for day one?" Letty asked.

"We don't want to take any risks. Just get as much information as you can, and comeback when it is time to check in."

"We should go." Giselle finally said. Letty nodded before giving Dom one last angry glance. The two women hurriedly made their way

through the hotel, before Giselle curiously asked, "Why did you stop sleeping with the boss?"

"I wasn't sleeping with him. " Letty informed her. Giselle let out a small chuckle.

"Are you sure? He seems very unhappy today, especially with you."

"We have a complicated history." Letty said as they ran passed the rain and into a cab.

"So you did sleep with him?" Giselle pressed.

"No, I didn't."

"You don't need to lie. I won't judge."

"We used to date, but it's over now. It's been years."

"Are you sure? I'm usually not wrong about these things. "

"Yes, it was a very long time ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Ago<strong>

"Mm, I love rainy days." Letty murmured in Dom's ear.

"Me too." He told her smoothing his hand over her bare back.

"I always end up in my favorite place."

"And where is that?" Dom smirked.

"Your arms of course", Letty said as she snuggled into his side.

"You gonna fall asleep on me baby?" He asked her softly as his chin met her forehead. Letty's eyelids draped over her eyes. A

tranquility came over her that only occurred when she lay on Dom's bare chest.

"No I'm just resting up for round three." She finally answered moments later.

"I understand if I wore you out. It's my job." Dom joked in a cocky tone.

"Damn straight. I'd hate to have to give you a bad review and then let you go." She mocked.

"I ain't going anywhere."

"So you gonna stick by me?" She asked cheekily.

"Hey! That's my line." He pointed out incredulously.

"What's up? So it can't go both ways?"

"I never let you question whether I'm hanging around or not. So, you don't even have to ask it."

"Oh really?" Letty challenged.

"Yes really"

"What about your groupies?"

"What about them?"

"You seem to like them as much as they like you."

"You're the only groupie I've ever wifed up Let." He told her jokingly.

"Oh no you didn't! Dom who are you kidding? You're my groupie. I never went after you."

"False"

"False?"

"You wanted this. You thought I was hot." He argued.

"Correction buddy, you thought you were hot."

"So I'm not hot?"

"You're aight", she offered, wanting to knock him off his high horse.

"So I've been putting in this gym time for no reason? Should I stop? I don't mind getting fat."

"Nah, never that; You gotta keep that stamina up. I ain't gonna let you hit it if you get lazy."

"First of all, Ima hit it whenever I want and however I want. Understood?"

"Boy please, I'm the shot caller in this relationship. Don't try to put chains on me." Letty said, causing Dom to laugh.

"It's funny that you think that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"You think I can't make you do whatever I want?" She challenged.

"No one can ever tell me what to do." He dismissed before Letty erotically crashed her lips against his, making the purposeful action of

breaching his mouth with her tongue. Dom let out a low groan as her soft hands massaged his chest. She quickly straddled him

between her legs and his hands immediately gravitated to her bare ass.

"Baby", she moaned into his mouth.

"Yeah?" He responded as her lips glided to his sensitive ear.

"Can I borrow the Charger tomorrow?"

"For what?"

"I like the way she rides." Letty said slowly grinding against him. She leaned back momentarily so that he could get a full view of her

naked body. Dom's hands instantly glided up her torso and softly caressed her breasts.

"Damn girl, that car ain't got nothing on you." He told her appreciatively.

"I know it doesn't." She said bringing his hands to her lips and planting soft kisses on his fingertips. Dom lightly massaged her skin and

Letty let out a soft moan while peering into his eyes.

"You know I don't let anyone drive pop's car."

"I'm borrowing the charger tomorrow." She finalized grabbing at his groin.

"Umph", Dom grunted.

"I wouldn't want to literally leave you hanging." Letty threatened, while softly stroking him beneath her. He gave her smoldering look.

They were up for their third round on that lazy Sunday afternoon. Dom would be damned if a small power struggle got in the way of

that. He loved it whenever Letty took control. It was something no other woman had been able to do.

"I'll do whatever the fuck you want, but I'm gonna need you to hop on this dick." He said pulling her face down to him so that his lips

could meet hers. Letty leaned into the kiss while quickly positioning him inside of her. The feel of her wet juices coating him triggered

his hips into motion.

"Uh", she mewed as he moved beneath her. The level of arousal Dom produced within her was immeasurable. She wanted him all the

time and rarely hid it. Letty quickly met his pace and soon took over the rhythm. "You like it when I tease it like that Papi?" Letty

enticed as she caressed his face.

"Yeah baby, keep doing what you're doing." Dom encouraged as he gripped her gyrating thighs. The tantalizing expression on her face

told Dom just how much she was using him to work herself up. Letty moved with agility and skill. No one could ride the way she could,

and it drove him crazy.

"You gonna come like that?" He asked her in-between grunts.

"Ung…ung…I want you to make me come." Letty whispered short of breath as she continued to ride him as if she were competing for

the Olympic gold medal. Dom flipped Letty over while attaching his mouth to her left breast. He slowly kissed his way up to her lips as

he began to steadily thrust inside her. Letty spread her legs wide and gripped his back to feel as much of him as she could.

"Dom it's so deep like that." She moaned gripping his neck as his speed increased. "Fuck Papi, keep going just like that."

"Show me."

"Ung...here." Letty moaned bringing her hand to her belly button. "I feel you all the way up here." He continued his grueling pace and

Letty's eyes began to roll to the back of her head.

"I love swimming inside you. You're so fucking wet Let. I can hear it."

"I'm always wet for you baby." Letty said bringing him into a deep kiss. Dom's arms enveloped her body. The burn in Letty's skin

intensified as he moved quicker and quicker. "Ugh...ugh...that feels so good." She moaned. Dom stared down at her as she began to

unravel. "Shit...Dominic"

"That's right baby."

"I'm gonna come." She breathed out before Dom captured her in a hungry kiss that sent her over the moon. "Fuck!" Letty exclaimed

gripping his arms tightly to leverage the shock that had soared through her body. "Kiss me." She begged before their lips met once

again. Seconds later he emptied himself inside of her.

"I love you." She finally exhaled.

"I love you too." He responded before they met in another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

Dom stared out at the rain from his dark bedroom. The memory of one of the most intimate moments with Letty brought him immense

anguish. The team was out, each person fulfilling their assignment. He heard his door open and the sound of light footsteps coming up

behind him. Dom did not turn around. The smell of her perfume told him just who had interrupted his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Dom asked his sister.

"She called me."

"She can't deal with me herself so she calls you?"

"Dom it's not her place to deal with you. You haven't been together in two years."

"We haven't had sex in two years, but we're still very much involved."

"Because you won't let her go"

"Would you?"

"If that's what the person I love wants, then yes."

"Then you don't love them."

"No Dom, you're wrong. That's the ultimate form of love."

"It's easy for you to say that."

"How?"

"You've never had what we have."

"Had Dom"

"Have Mia"

"Why don't we go for a walk around the hotel? I don't like you in here drinking alone in the dark."

"Why don't you get on a plane and go home? I don't need anyone trying to kidnap my pregnant sister."

"Brian told me you aren't doing anything serious until next week. I'm in the clear to spend my days with you."

"I'm a busy man sis."

"I thought you said you could never be too busy for little old me."

"Mia you were eleven and you were crying. What was I supposed to say?"

"Get lost?" She smirked. Dom finally turned around. The sight of his kid sister warmed his heart enough to give her a sad smile.

"Come here." He told Mia, bringing her into a hug. "How you doing?"

"I'm good. Tired, but good." She smiled rubbing her swollen belly.

"You been behaving in there?" He bent over and spoke directly to her stomach. Mia laughed at her older brother.

"I'm worried about you."

"You're always worried about me."

"Because you're always doing stupid shit; take this job for instance. Luciano? Really?"

"Brian talks too much." Dom dismissed.

"You think bringing him down is going to her back?"

"Yes"

"Dom you need let her move on. You should too."

"Mia stop."

"Dom stop."

"I'll try to book a plane ticket for you tonight. I don't want you here if things go bad."

"No, I'm staying for at least three days. Someone has to keep and eye on you."

"I'm not some emotional sixteen year old."

"Well you could have fooled me."

* * *

><p><strong>Review <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**_ Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! _

**_Quenthatkid:_**_ They ain't together yet__. Sorry, not sorry...Muahahahahaha_

**_Mina: _**_Letty knows what Dom feels for her and knows it's honest. However, they both struggle to show their emotions. It's push and pull with them. As for why Dom is doing what he's doing, you'll know soon enough.__  
><em>

_**Amelie:** When Dom says, "You're the only groupie I've ever wifed up Let.", he's referring to the dynamic of their relationship. They're not married, but they live together and do things for each other like a married couple would. Does that clear things up? Let me know if you have anymore questions. By the way, are you french? _

* * *

><p>"Stefano, I need you to take care of someone for me." Luciano told Dom as he entered his office. The man was turned away, facing the lavish view of the Las Vegas strip. He broke out his cigar and lit it.<p>

"Of course sir, who?" Dom answered quickly. He waited patiently for the rest of his orders as Luciano took a long drag of his Cuban cigar.

"He's a big fish from Miami. He's bringing a lot of heat and I want him dealt with within the next twenty-four hours."

"Sure, should I round up the boys?"

"No, I want you to be discrete. I don't need gossip ruining my partnership with MGM."

"I need a name sir."

"Cesar Lopez"

"The drug lord?"

"That very one; you know I don't like competition."

"I'm on it sir." He affirmed.

"Twenty-four hours Stefano", Luciano repeated. Dom had moved his way up Luciano's ranks with in the last year. He strategically placed Brian, Vince, and Roman as his bodyguards so that he could keep tabs on Luciano at all times. Dom's team had the man surrounded, and he had not a clue of what was to come his way. This detail was purposefully left out during team meetings. He did not want Letty to know that he had plans of his own. He not only wanted to steal from the man, but break him as well. It was a difficult task because Luciano had so much power, but his clock was soon to run out.

Down on the casino floor, Letty and Giselle were catering to clients. Giselle had adopted the role gracefully. She would flirt her way through clients even when Han was present doing his own inspecting behind the scenes. Letty on the other hand had run into a few altercations within hours of the job.

"Hey little lady, why don't you bring that drink this way?" A round and stout man asked her in heavy southern accent. Letty rolled her eyes and made her way to black jack table. She strutted to him, and his eyes never left her chest.

"There you go cowboy. That'll be fourteen dollars." Letty informed him handing him a beer.

"Fourteen?" The man exclaimed. "For one beer? That's outrageous."

"Welcome to Vegas", Letty smirked. The man begrudgingly took out his cash and handed it to her. "Thank you much."

"Oh and here's a little something for you." He suggested attempting to place five dollars into her shirt. Letty grabbed the man's hand and pulled back a few fingers. He yelped in pain and began to whimper.

"Next time you try to touch the staff you'll lose your hand." She growled.

"Letty!" She heard Giselle call from behind her.

"Understood?" Letty asked the man, who continued to wince in pain.

"Yes", he finally answered with a gasp.

"Good."

"Letty why don't you help me with this table over here?" Giselle suggested pulling her away. It was not the first inappropriate exchange Letty had had in the first forty-eight hours of their undercover position. "What the hell was that? I'm starting to see why you didn't want to go undercover."

"He tried to cup a feel, so I sprained a few fingers. He'll be okay." Letty shrugged.

"Let's just hope no one else saw that. We can't get fired on our second day."

"If it happens, it happens. We'll find a way around it." Letty told Giselle indifferently.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"Some of these bimbos were fighting over a new client, a Lopez something."

"Cesar Lopez?"

"That's the one."

"He's here at the hotel?"

"I guess, what's the big deal?"

"Dirty money, and lots of it", Giselle answered. "When I used to be bad, we ran in the same circles. Now I only steal from horrible people."

"You? Bad?" Letty snorted.

"I didn't have morals before." Giselle smirked. "Now I give back when I take."

"Did Han show you the light?" Letty teased.

"No, I didn't need saving. He just walked into my life at the right time." Giselle smiled before they overhead two waitresses gossip about how Tiffany was hogging the new client.

"Of course that's what these bitches are after. Hoes will be hoes." Letty commented as they arrived at the bar. They were both surprised to find Dom was sitting there and flirting with another waitress. "What is he doing here? Why is he keeping tabs on us? I know how to do my job."

"I don't think he's here for us." Giselle suggested. Dom seemed rather entertained with a raven beauty that was not Letty. "Well he definitely has a type." The young Israelis told Letty, comparing their features.

"Yeah, slutty", Letty commented annoyed.

"Are you sure you weren't sleeping with him?" Giselle pried again.

"Can you let that go?"

"Fine, fine, whatever you say; I'm going to try and find Lopez. Tiffany can't have all the fun. Maybe he's connected to Luciano?"

"Maybe, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Don't hurt any other customers while I'm gone." Giselle said patting her shoulder.

"I can't promise that." Letty said glaring at Dom.

"You two are funny."

"Weren't you going somewhere?" Letty muttered walking in Dom's direction.

She overheard him converse with the waitress who was practically in his lap. "You know a lot about this place. How long have you been working here?"

"A few months"

"Do you like it?"

"When I have customers like you, I do."

"I think I like it here too."

"I'm off the clock in about an hour. Why don't you buy me a drink then?"

"I'd love to." He smiled charmingly at her.

"Ahem, table three is asking for you." Letty interrupted.

"Can you handle them?" The girl pouted not wanting to be pulled away from Dom.

"No, they're all yours." Letty refused. The waitress gave Dom a grimace.

"I'll be right back. Don't leave."

"Don't worry, I'll be right here when you're off the clock." He reassured causing Letty to scowl. The young waitress left the two of them alone.

"I can't believe you." Letty said squinting her eyes at him.

"We all have our ways of getting information."

"What the hell are you doing here? Checking up on us?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. I heard you threw a drink in a customer's face."

"He tried to grab my ass. It's the least I could have done."

"You're asking to get fired. You just have to keep this job for twelve more days."

"I will. The boss has a thing for me."

"What about when he tries to grab your ass too?"

"He won't be too thrilled with the consequences." Dom let out a small chuckle.

"What if I tried grabbing your ass?"

"Toretto, I don't think your new girlfriend would like that."

"But I bet that my old girlfriend would."

"Which one are you talking about? You've had so many."

"I love it when you're jealous." He smirked causing Letty to scoff.

"In your dreams maybe?"

"You're always in my dreams." Letty gave him a look of disdain.

"I liked it better when you were angry with me. Too bad that only lasted, I don't know…five hours?"

"You know I can never stay mad at you. I wasn't too happy. But after talking with my sister, the truth set me free."

"What truth?"

"That you're never going to marry him." Dom told her confidently in reference to Owen.

"Now this is just sad, and I'm sure that's not what Mia told you."

"Your words would have much more power right now if you weren't so jealous over Sasha."

"Sasha who?"

"You should really get to know your co-workers Let. I've only been here two hours and I probably pulled more information than you have. Did you know Guadalupe's dad died two weeks ago? She just got back yesterday, poor thing."

"Why don't you just do my job for me since you love mindfucking people wherever you go."

"You don't need to get worked up baby. You know that this all belongs to you."

"Well I don't want it. Have fun with Sushi." Letty snapped causing Dom to cackle and reach for her. "You have five seconds to get your hand off me."

"Five, four, three, two, one", he counted down.

"I can't fucking stand you."

"That's okay because I love you", he told her nonchalantly.

"Let me go." Letty ordered.

"You know that's never going to happen."

"Dominic that's enough."

"What would you do if I tried to kiss you right now?"

"Do you remember what happened last time you tried that shit?"

"Yeah, you kissed me back." He smirked.

"I remember leaving you on the ground crying like a twelve year old boy."

"You mean after we had made out for like five minutes?"

"It was not five minutes."

"Well it for sure wasn't a few seconds. I bet you didn't tell lover boy about that. Did you tell him about the time before? You definitely didn't tell him about that one, did you Letty? That time it wasn't just five minutes, was it?"

"This conversation is over." Letty said rolling her eyes and walking away.

**Six years ago**

"Why was she touching you?" Letty yelled at Dom in an empty parking lot. They had just left a rather epic party on a turbulent note.

"Letty calm down."

"Why the fuck were her hands on you?" Letty continued to interrogate. Dom began to laugh. "Motherfucker you think this is funny? Am I some joke to you?"

"Baby I guess she liked what she saw. I don't know." Dom offered completely amused.

"You know what happens to the guy who lands the girl that everyone wants?"

"What?" He played along. She just wanted to smack the stupid smile off his face.

"He forgets she's still the girl everyone wants. Appreciate what you have Dom, because I have a list of guys just waiting for us to break-up."

"You sound a bit cocky there Let."

"It's not cocky if it's the truth. You need get your shit together or this isn't going to work out."

"Why are you always threatening to break up with me? We're three years in. That's just mean."

"Because you're being an ass!"

"I'm being an ass because some chick touched my arm? What was I supposed to do knock her out? Oh wait, you already did that." He pointed out with a boyish smirk. "There's no need for you to get so violent."

"Okay let's see what happens when another guy touches my arm. I want to see you laugh then."

"Nothing's going to happen."

"Why don't you try those words on Benji? You know, the guy who's face you permanently damaged just because he hugged me."

"I didn't know you were friends." Dom shrugged. "It was a simple misunderstanding."

"Urg! My point exactly! You need to watch yourself Toretto or you're going to get left."

"Letty we both know we ain't breaking up, so you can take that threat somewhere else."

"You wanna bet?" She challenged.

"Why don't you give me a kiss right now?"

"My lips aren't going anywhere near your hoeass."

"You make it seem like I cheated on you. She just touched my arm Letty. God damn!"

"So?"

"Come here." He said pulling her to him.

"No" she refused although he was too strong to resist.

"Give me a kiss." He pouted.

"Take me home." Letty commanded angrily.

"Come on just one small kiss." He said placing his hands on her hips and leaning in to peck her lips. She did not return his kiss so he playfully started shaking her. "Baby don't be mean. I get it. I don't like people touching what's mine either."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I won't let girls touch me when you're around." He told her teasingly.

"I love that this is a joke to you."

"I can't help that I like it when you claim me. It's really hot." He said gripping her ass and lifting her onto the hood of his car.

"I don't like playing games with you."

"Yes you do, or we wouldn't be together." He told her leaning in to suckle her neck.

"Stop", she moaned. "I'm still mad at you."

"I bet if you kissed me you wouldn't be." He teased before their lips met in an enticing embrace. The desire that radiated from her skin was almost desperate. She did not understand why being with him always made her so possessive. She could not stand when he was even in proximity of other women. It drove her crazy. Letty gripped his face as her tongue continued to play with his. Dom's hands smoothed over her thighs as they spread for him. As much as she hated it, she fell into his every move. His lips and touch were like narcotics that drug addicts feined for. Letty's hands travelled down his chest to his belt.

"God you're such an asshole." She muttered out in-between their heated exchange as she undid his belt. Dom chuckled lightly and gripped the thong underneath her leather skirt.

"I love you too Let."

**Present day**

"Where's Dom?" Giselle asked Letty when she noticed he had left his post.

"Probably with Sushi."

"Sushi?"

"Yeah isn't that her name, or Saki?" Letty asked.

"Do you mean Sasha?" Giselle asked as she busted out laughing. "She's not even Asian. Saki? Really?"

"I forgot her name, my bad."

"Right", Giselle said before they saw Vince, Brian, and Roman rush right by them.

"Something's going on. Stay here." Letty said before stealthily following the men out of the casino and to the garage. They opened the doors to a black Cadillac with tinted windows before they noticed her.

"Fuck" Vince muttered.

"What's going on?"

"Brian grab her. There are cameras here." Vince told the blond man.

"What?" Letty asked confused before Brian smothered her mouth.

"Now we have to pretend to kill you." Brian told her before placing her in the trunk with another body.

"Get me the fuck out of here!" She yelled and banged against the trunk. "This guy better not be dead!"

"She is pissed." Roman commented as they heard her curse from inside the moving vehicle. "Vince you take her out when we get there. Brian and I are too good looking to get fucked up."

Brian let out a small laugh, and proceeded to call Jessie over their walkie-talkies. "Where's Dom?"

"On his way to warehouse. Do you have Lopez?" Jessie reported.

"Yeah we got him, and Letty too."

"What?"

"You're going to have to delete all footage from the last two hours or she's going to need a new job."

"Don't worry. I'm on it."

"Dom's gonna be pissed."

"I'm more scared of her right now."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Thanks for the great feedback! Enjoy and review!_

_**Quenthekid:** Idk how you're gonna feel about this one...hmmm_

_**Guest:** Right on! That's what I was going for! _

_**Amelie:** Very cool, and are you sure about that? Also, Dom thought is was funny how Letty took a mild situation like a girl lightly touching his arm to her punching the girl in the face. He's territorial and he likes it when she acts that way as well. Not the healthiest attitude, but hey what can you do?_

_**Nina:** They did have something real. I just really suck at showing it. I tried writing something romantic and it wasn't good. I'll try again at some point before the story ends. Dom's an asshole, but it doesn't mean he doesn't care. He has his own way of showing he cares and she understands it. Letty's kind of an asshole too. She's not nice to him. Lol it's one of those weird dynamics where you tease and rip on the people you care about because you're comfortable. _

* * *

><p>"Get your hands off me!" Letty yelled at Roman and Brian.<p>

"No. If we let you go, then you're gonna hit us." Roman told her fearfully.

"Duh", she responded.

"I already said this. If you're going to hit anybody, hit Vince. He's already ugly."

"Why don't I save her the hassle and hit you myself?" Vince threatened him.

"Oh come on Cayote don't be so sensitive." Brian teased.

"Don't worry Vince. I'm coming for you too. Let go of me!" Letty screamed loud enough for Dom to hear from inside. He walked out of the warehouse at the sound of all the commotion.

"Let her go." He growled. "What do you think you're doing handling her like that? You must be out of your fucking minds."

"Listen man. I have a baby on the way. I can't die just yet." Brian said as Letty continued to squirm.

"Get your fucking hands off her." Dom ordered.

"Bruh I love the both of you, but she's pissed and I don't wanna be on the other side of that." Roman argued. Dom glared at the both of them and they uneasily looked back and forth at each other.

"You want to run for it at the count of three?" Brian suggested to Roman.

"We can always try man, we can always try."

"Get off of me!" Letty persisted.

"3", Roman began to count off.

"2", Brian continued.

"1!" They shouted in unison before they both let her go, and all three men bolted in the other direction. Letty attempted to chase after them, but Dom restrained her. The men were able to get a couple thousand feet away from her and free of her firing range.

"What a bunch of pussies." Dom murmured. "They're all scared of little old you." Letty jabbed Dom right in the abdomen causing him to keel over. "D'oh" He groaned.

"Little old me, huh?" She taunted as he caught his breath.

"Letty what the fuck?" He huffed.

"You've been keeping secrets from me. Why am I not surprised? What are you doing with this guy?" She interrogated pointing at the trunk.

"It's a personal agenda don't worry about it." He told her when he was finally able to stand tall.

"I don't trust you."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He countered cheekily.

"Is the coast clear?" Roman called from afar.

"Can you all grow a pair?" Dom shouted out. "Stop fooling around and grab Lopez."

"Who's fooling around? I'm genuinely fearing for my safety." Roman yelled back.

"I'm not repeating myself." Dom warned.

"What are you doing with Lopez?" Letty questioned yet again.

"Don't worry about it."

"I am worrying about it."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Fuck you!" She snapped. Vince and Brian grabbed Lopez from outside the trunk and carried him out. Roman was lagging several feet behind.

"Bring him inside. I have a chair waiting for him."

"He's about to wake up."

"Then tie him up." Dom ordered as they walked Lopez into the warehouse.

"Dom what the hell is going on?" Letty asked in a frustrated tone. She was getting tired of being dismissed.

"A deal that is just about to go sour", he finally answered vaguely.

"What-"

"Letty I know you have questions. This isn't the time nor the place to answer them."

"Well then-", she began.

"He's waking up!" Brian informed them. They had gotten the man situated just as Dom had commanded them to.

"Why don't you drive back to the hotel? We'll be there shortly." Dom insisted.

"I'm gonna fuck you up. You know that, right?"

"You can do whatever you want to me baby. You know I like it rough."

"Wow, you're perhaps the biggest asshole I have ever met in my life."

"Dom!" Vince called for his attention. Dom smirked at Letty and walked over to his crew while moving his head side to side and cracking the tension out of his neck.

"Alright lets do this." He said to the man tied to the chair and punching him in the face. "We had a deal!" He roared. The man spit out blood out of from his mouth.

"Change of plans", Lopez told him.

"Twelve more days! That's all you needed to wait. Twelve more days!"

"I got a faster proposition. Someone who's better than you."

"Some people may call me arrogant, but I know there's no one better than me, you stupid fuck!"

"He's going to die tomorrow and I will have his money."

"You must really be stupid if you think that's happening. You're officially no longer a part of this." Dom told him matter-of-factly, and Lopez began to cackle. "and welcome to your knew home."

"You think they aren't going to come looking for me Toretto? You think my people wont come looking for you? I have eyes everywhere."

"What makes you think they'll find you Lopez? You're dead as of twenty minutes ago. I hear Eliza's real torn up about it. Too bad they couldn't get a hold of your body. I wonder what she's going to do with all that money she just cleared from your bank account. I wonder if the sadness will drive her to fuck Leon again?" The man's eyes seared at the sound of Leon's name. He had had an affair with Lopez's wife, which had delayed Dom's plans for quite some time.

"When I get out of here I am going to kill you." Lopez threatened. "I am going to kill all of you."

"Luciano is the best in the game, and he doesn't even see us coming. Didn't they tell you that I'm his right hand man? What makes you think you could even touch me?" Dom mocked.

"I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to enjoy it very much."

"I wish you luck with that. It may do some people some good." Dom smiled before turning to his team. "Lets go. Vince stay behind." Vince nodded before knocking Lopez out once again with a steel bar.

"What an idiot." Brian muttered as they walked out.

"I knew he'd pull this. Never trust a drug lord. They only have a mind for one thing." Dom told them.

"Dom!" Letty yelled after him. He turned around and faced her. "I quit." She told him before walking past them.

"Shit", he muttered. Dom turned to Brian and before going after her told him, "Get back to the hotel. Report back to Luciano. Tell him I had to clean up the mess." Brian affirmed his orders, and then he and Roman left in the direction of their car. However, Letty was gone, and Dom rushed to chase her down. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Leaving, I'm booking my flight as we speak. I'll have someone pick up my car."

"You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack", she emphasized without skipping a beat.

"Letty stop."

"Dom why don't you stop? Why don't you stop this craziness before it gets out of hand? I don't do dirty jobs anymore and there is just too much I don't know."

"What do you want to know?"

"Now you want to tell me? I don't think I'm interested anymore."

"Letty…"

"I just don't understand why you're lying in bed with Lucifer."

"Lopez was my way in. A year and a half ago I started working with him to bring Luciano down. I came up with this plan and promised him a cut of the money."

"A year and a half ago? You've been planning this for a year and a half?"

"A little longer than that"

"So…what? You're helping drug dealers now? Does that seem okay to you?"

"I'm only helping one person here."

"Yourself?"

"I know you know better than that." He insinuated. "I had plans for Lopez after we pulled off this robbery. He just didn't know about them."

"What plans?"

"I was going to bring him down too."

"You're crazy. You're leading everyone right to you."

"That's so sweet Let." Dom smiled. "You care about my well being."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You weren't the only thing Luciano took from me." He told her.

"What?" Letty asked as her heart skipped a beat.

"You weren't the only thing he took from me." He repeated.

"He told you?" Letty asked trying to hold her tears back. Dom nodded in acknowledgement. "You weren't supposed to know about that."

"Well I do." He said wiping her tear away. "No one makes my girl cry."

"Vince promised me."

"He didn't really have a choice."

"How long have you known?" Letty cried.

"A while", he answered turning away. "I don't think I'm ready for this conversation."

"You weren't supposed to find out about that." She said again shaking her head in denial.

"I guess I'm not the only one keeping secrets now am I?"

"I didn't want you to do anything crazy." She said defensively.

"I wouldn't call this too crazy."

"It's fucking insane!"

"Then why are you here? I know it's not for me." He asked looking into her eyes and she looked away.

"Because…"

"Because you wanna get the motherfucker who killed our baby."

"I can't talk about this." Letty whispered. She could not stop the tears that continued to fall down her face.

"Me neither." Dom said. "One day we will. Today is not that day."

"I can't believe he told you."

"He had to." Dom said grabbing her face. "I had to know." He leaned in softly to peck her lips.

"Stop doing that." Letty complained in a slight murmur.

"I will when you stop kissing me back."

"Just let it go." She whispered.

"I can't do that. I love you too much."

**Six months ago**

Dom walked Letty into his apartment though she stumbled through the threshold.

"Woah, there. You got it." He guided her to his couch. She immediately pulled him into a heated kiss and attempted to pull down his sweat pants.

"Mmm, no", he anguishly protested.

"Dom", she moaned into his mouth.

"No baby, not like this." Dom said halting her actions.

"Why not? You've been begging me for months." Letty asked confused with a slight slur of her words.

"Because your drunk and that would be taking advantage."

"So? It's nothing you haven't had before. Come on Papi. You know how I like it." Letty pouted rubbing her hand over his hardened shaft. Dom shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He was trying to do the right thing.

"When I take you again, you're going to remember it. You're gonna want me the way you used to."

"I do want you." Letty murmured before attaching herself to his neck and massaging it with her tongue.

"Yeah, but what about tomorrow?" He asked.

"It's a new day." She smiled coquettishly still confused as to why they were still clothed.

"You haven't forgiven me. I can't do this until you forgive me." Dom told her sternly.

"I don't wanna talk about that right now. Let's just fuck." She whined.

"Are you gonna leave him and comeback to me?" Dom asked waiting for her response, but Letty just furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't think so." He said letting her go. Letty adjusted to the tone of his voice.

"Why are you so complicated? We don't need to talk about our 'feelings' all the time." She mocked using air quotes and losing her balance.

"Because you won't have me, and I can't live with that."

"All you had to do was be there. I just wanted you to be there." Letty whimpered as her eyes watered.

"I wanted to be there. You'll never know how much I regret not being there." Dom said kissing her. "I'm so sorry. I'm making it right. I promise. I'm making it right so that we can be together again."

"What about Owen? He's good to me." Letty pointed out distantly, suddenly remembering the man she had been with for over a year. "Owen's going to be so mad at me! We had a fight." Dom pursed his lips at the mention of the person who had taken his place.

"I'm gonna put you to bed so that you can get some sleep." He told her lifting her in his arms. They were long overdue for a heart to heart, but it seemed that she could not stand facing him in a sobered state.

"I miss the way you hold me." She said into his neck as he carried her into his room.

"I miss the way you smell." He told her as he lay her down.

"Yeah?" She asked with a childish smile.

"I miss everything about you." He confessed. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"Then why weren't you there."

"I don't know." Dom said looking down and avoiding her eyes.

"I love him, you know." Letty confessed.

"You love Owen?" He asked brokenheartedly.

"Yeah, but it's not the same."

"Go to sleep Let."

"I think I have to puke first." She said feeling her stomach churn and proceeded to throw up all over him.

"Oh shit"

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped.

"It's okay." He said looking down at puke on his shirt.

"I'll clean it." She insisted.

"I got it. I think you're done for the night." Dom told her before briskly walking to the bathroom. She drunkenly followed.

"I'm really sorry." She apologized again.

"Well at least it's not like it's the first time this has happened." Dom smiled at the memory.

"I was a teenager when that happened." Letty argued.

"You were a naughty teenager."

"So were you!" She said drunkenly causing him to chuckle.

"The naughtiest of them all", he smirked before taking off his shirt.

"You look really good naked." She said aloud noting his muscular physique.

"I've been told." He shrugged turning on his shower-head. When he turned back around, Dom was shocked to see she had undressed herself. It was as if all his prayers had come true. His eyes fell on every dip and curve of her body. "You look good naked too." Dom said breathlessly before he reached for her and brought her into an open mouthed kiss. They stepped into the shower in where they continued to let themselves get carried away by the feel of each other.

The next morning Letty woke with a blaring headache and unfortunately was fully aware of where she was. "Shit", she muttered looking at Dom beside her. She quietly gathered her things and rushed out of his apartment before he woke. Letty hailed down a cab within minutes and climbed in.

"Where to miss?" the taxi driver asked her.

"The mall", she informed him running her hands through her hair.

"Are you alright miss?"

"No, no I'm not. I don't know what's wrong with me." She mumbled. One thing she did know was that she needed clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks for the amazing review! Bare with me...Review!

* * *

><p>"You've just called out sick. Jessie was able to erase any footage of you leaving the hotel. Giselle has been updated." Dom informed Letty without taking his eyes off the road. "I'm going to drop you off at the Bellagio and you're going to get some rest."<p>

"I can't believe he told you." Letty continued to silently cry. She had heard nothing he had said. Dom allowed them to sit in silence for most of their drive, until she interrupted it. "For fuck's sake!" She abruptly growled banging the dashboard.

"Letty relax. I'm taking care of it."

"You always think you're taking care of it." She yelled at him. "You don't know what this feels like!" The emotions she felt on the fateful day of her miscarriage came rushing back to her. Dom pulled over and put his arm around her. He brought her to his chest and attempted to comfort her with a few soft words.

"I think I know a little too well, but everything's going to be okay. I'm going to make everything okay." He told her.

"I can't talk to you about this." Letty refused.

"Then with who? You're always trying to keep things to yourself, but I see right through it. I'm the only one who can. We may not talk about this now, but we're gonna talk about it before this is all over. I can promise you that."

"There's nothing to talk about." She dismissed.

"I know it's hard Let. I was a mess when I found out, but I understood you better. So, I gave you space. I guess I wouldn't have wanted to be with me either."

"Since when have you ever given me space?"

"Are we together?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes in response while wiping her tears. "That's me giving you space." He told her caressing her cheek, but she pulled away.

"In what universe? You harass me all the time."

"In mine." He answered. "Don't pretend like you don't like the attention. You live for that shit. Whenever I behaved you'd find your way back to me."

"That is such bullshit."

"It's the exact opposite actually."

"You see Dom? This is why we can't have a conversation because you try to turn it into whatever fantasy you have in your head. You always forget that I'm with Owen. I have someone who loves me, who I love, and you always get in the way."

"You mean the backstabber? Yeah, we were friends once. Remember?"

"Dominic stop it."

"Don't pretend like anyone's gonna understand what you're going through better than me."

"You didn't even know." She exasperated feeling herself become frustrated with every passing second.

"But now I do, and I get you."

"You get me? What the fuck does that even mean?"

"I know how you work. You just need some time. I've been waiting."

"For what?"

"For us to try again." He told her placing his hand on her abdomen.

"What? Did you forget I'm getting married?"

"I could ask you the same question." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"What are you talking about? I've never gone after you Dominic."

"Yeah right", he snorted.

"Once", she self-corrected.

"Thrice" He pointed out. "Let I get you wanting to runaway and have nothing to do with what we had, but that's not right. You're not letting me love you and not letting yourself love me. It's toxic."

"Toxic? You're the only thing that's toxic. You always try to weasel your way back into my life. I was happy just being with Owen. I should have never agreed to do this heist." She said quickly pulling away from his embrace. Dom shook his head and began to drive once again. Anytime the name Owen was brought up in any conversation it was a recipe for disaster from his end. Dom could not control the amount of anger the name alone brought him.

"You've been dissatisfied. You were looking to another man for what only I can give you. You should realize that sooner rather than later." Dom advised her.

"Get over yourself." She said rolling her eyes.

"Your track record doesn't help your cause Let."

"Oh my God!" She exasperated. "Stop talking."

"Reality can sometimes be hard to face."

"I'm going to shoot you." Letty said causing him to chuckle.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"I want out of this job."

"You think I don't know that you've been keeping tabs on Luciano? You think I don't know what you're capable of? Baby you're lethal, but I didn't want his blood on your hands."

"How chivalrous of you ", Letty said sarcastically.

"I'm going to get him. He deserves to die. My baby didn't." Dom growled gripping the steering wheel. They had parked in the private garage of the hotel, and then he finally turned and laid eyes on her tear stained face.

"Stop bringing it up!"

"I'm sorry you went through that alone. It will never happen again, no matter what." Dom told her with a small caress of her face.

"It's too late for all that now. I've moved on." She told him softly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You've moved on? Can you stop lying to yourself? You ain't ever getting rid of me." Dom told her before pressing his lips to hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth while his hand caressed her thigh. Letty momentarily gave into the kiss before rapidly pulling away.

"Mm, stop", she pleaded.

"Do you remember the last time I tasted this pussy? Remember how crazy you went for me?" He murmured attempting to drag his hand up her thigh, but she halted his actions. "He doesn't make you lose it like that, does he? You love the way I touch you." Letty shut her eyes attempting to resist temptation.

"Stop it." She said flatly regaining her composure, and he pulled away.

"For now", he resigned momentarily placing a small kiss on her neck. "But the inevitable is just around the corner." Letty exited the car and slammed the door behind her. She was getting in deeper and deeper with her ex everyday. It was almost as if he had some odd power over Letty that put her in a trance any time he touched her.

Letty made her way up to her hotel room. As soon as the door shut behind her she dropped all her things and went in search of a cigarette. She found one, but her lighter would not perform it's function. "Stupid piece of shit", she muttered before throwing it across the room and shattered a vase Leon had replaced.

"I thought we agreed you shouldn't do that anymore?" Mia's voice came from behind her causing her to jump.

"Holy shit Mia! What the fuck? I thought you left."

"Today's my last day. I know I came to check on Dom, but I wanted to see how you were doing." Mia said before noting Letty's red eyes. "I'm guessing not to great huh?"

"Does everyone know about the baby?" Letty asked Mia tearfully facing away from her, but Mia waddled her way around and grabbed Letty's arm with great concern.

"Baby? What baby? Are you pregnant?" Mia asked searching her eyes with worry. "Please tell me it's not Owen's."

"I was"

"What do you mean; what are you talking about?"

"When they took me, I was pregnant." She admitted.

"Oh my God!" Mia gasped in realization.

"When I woke up I wasn't anymore. They took everything from me!" Letty confessed losing the last strand of composure she held inside.

"Does Dom know? Is this why everything's been so crazy, why he's been crazy?"

"I don't know when he found out, but knowing he knows makes it so real. I can't pretend it was some nightmare I made up in my head. It really happened, and I can't go back. No matter how much I would want to."

"I promise you Letty that that was no nightmare. Seeing you in a coma was one of the hardest things we've ever gone through. The boys were a devastated when they came back."

"I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do. It just seems every time I try moving forward something is pulling me back. What the fuck am I doing here Mia? I should be back in my apartment with Owen, maybe planning my wedding or some bullshit like that, anything but be here! I should be as far away from Luciano and Dom as possible."

"I can't answer that for you, only you can. But I do know you, and this business of you running away isn't like you."

"That's because I'd never been scared before. I can't even describe what it was like."

"I can't even imagine." Mia said consciously wrapping her arms around her perturbing belly.

"This is going to get ugly. There's just no way it isn't." Letty voiced contemplatively. "You should go. I don't want you here for that."

"My flight leaves in three hours. I wont be able to come back because I'll be eight months along. Just promise me that you two will be careful. I don't need the scare twice."

"I don't fear these people. Nothing can hurt me as they already have." Mia nodded sympathetically while running her hand through Letty's wavy hair.

"I love you." The young Toretto told her softly. "My brother does too. It's always been family first. You know that. No matter what you do, you will always be family."

"I love you too." Letty said reaching out to hug Mia. "You should go. I can't have my nephew's life in danger. I need to have a talk with Bryan. What were you thinking coming here?"

"My sister needed me. You know how it works." Letty gave Mia a sad smile and nodded. The young Toretto rose to her feet. "Keep an eye on my brother. He's not superman even though he tries to be."

"I know." Letty affirmed before pulling out her caliber pistol. "I got him."

"I knew I could trust you." Mia smiled at the door.

"Always", Letty said with a smirk as the young Toretto left Letty's suite. "Always do", she muttered to herself as the door shut.

**Three years ago**

Letty beamed at her pregnancy test. Dom had left the week before to pull a job with a new partner in Spain. She had been feeling deathly ill and stayed behind. Now Letty understood where all the discomfort had come from, and she had never been so excited in her life. She had been reluctant to actively try due to her fears of motherhood, but seeing those two pink lines on the pharmacy test changed her mind completely. She went to the hospital and confirmed the child's existence while tapping her fingers to the drum of its heartbeat. No one was more surprised than she when she could not stop smiling. Her hands would constantly find their way to her lower abdomen and graze over the small person she had inside her. With almost seven years under their belt, Letty was contemplating how she would share the news with Dom. He had been so vocal about starting a family of their own that she knew it would be well received.

If circumstances had been different she would have called him and excitedly blurted out the news of their small bundle of joy, but unfortunately their profession did not allow for constant communication during jobs they were not running together. Therefore, Letty had to settle for surprising him when he arrived home. She had bought a small gift bag and had placed a baby onsie that sported a large picture of a cartoon engine that read, _"My daddy still plays with blocks"_. The thought of him opening the bag to find the little note addressed to him from their unborn child made her heart swell.

However, she would never get the chance. As soon as she finished wrapping the small gift bag, Letty felt a blow to her head that knocked her right off her feet. "You're going to see what it's like to mess with the big boys sweetheart." Were the last words she heard before she woke hours later chained to a wall.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Hey guys! You're reviews were so sad. I didn't expect those reactions. I took advantage of my day off tomorrow and updated early. It's a longer chapter entirely in the present. You'll get more background stuff in the next one. I hope you enjoy! _

_**Quenthekid:** so uh...you're welcome! HA!_

* * *

><p>The next morning Letty woke feeling tired and defeated. It had been an emotional night that had weighed her down. Dom attempted to check-in with her, but Letty refused to see him. Their morning round up would be the first time she would face him after their explosive car conversation, and she had all intentions of putting it behind her.<p>

"Alright, so there is going to be a slight change of plans. We're gonna move up our hit day to Sunday of this week." Dom informed the team. "As some of you know, we have some competition."

"Are you worried?" Han asked.

"Yeah, I'm not trying to lose any team members over drug trade bullshit."

"Don't you think we may be hitting too fast? Letty and I haven't had enough practice getting past Tutella. The security system is amazingly tight." Giselle asked hesitantly.

"She's right. Tutella has laser rays with both finger and retina recognition. We don't have everything we need." Letty added.

"That just means we have to move faster. We don't have a choice at this point. We have Luciano's fingerprints. I'll try to get the retina scan tonight. As for the sensors, we leave that to the both of you. If I were you, I'd start practicing my acrobatics." Dom retaliated.

"How are you gonna get his retina?" Letty asked curiously.

"With this", Dom answered pulling a small vile out his pocket. "He'll be out like a light."

"What are you going to do? Gouge his eye out?"

"No Let, we're going to create contact lenses for the both of you."

"Wait we can do that?" Leon asked amazed.

"The mad scientist here has the hook-up." Dom smirked.

"Wait are you for real? Like in the movies?" Letty asked.

"Yes, just like Charlie's Angels."

"Yo I love that movie!" Letty commented causing the boys to laugh. "What? I do."

"Brian do you hear this? This shit is crazy." Roman asked before he turned to Dom erratically. "Are you crazy?"

"Luciano is a creature of habit." Brian mediated. "His schedule never changes. Those few windows we have of entry should give us plenty of time to get in and get out. Of course; we have to run a few things first."

"Giselle, Jessie, and Letty, you're going to go underground at exactly 6:23pm. You will have a twenty-five minute window to get past the censors and back."

"Twenty-five minutes? That's unreasonable. We haven't been down there before." Letty argued.

"We should simulate it first." Giselle insisted.

"The blueprints don't cover all the schematics. You're going to have to do some investigating and time yourselves before we execute this." Jessie told the both of them.

"What if we trip the alarm? No one would be able to get us out. Tutella would override anything Jessie can do. The system is too strong. "

"I understand the worry, but you guys are two of the best thieves in the world. Tutella is nothing you can't handle." Brian encouraged.

"You're scheduled for the mid day shift at the bar. Make sure you're not seen when you leave." Dom commanded. "We still have to deal with Lopez from our end."

"Dom I saw one of his men enter MGM at three in the morning. I think this puppy is in search of his owner." Jessie informed him.

"Without a doubt; we're moving him today. Keeping him in the same location is risky for us all."

"Do we know who Lopez was talking about when he said he was offered a new proposition? He won't tell me anything." Vince asked, who had been reassigned as a babysitter of sorts. Lopez was an extremely dangerous man that needed looking after.

"I have my suspicions." Dom voiced giving Letty a brief glance. "But I can't be sure just yet."

"Who do you have in mind?" Leon asked.

"It's too early to tell. We have a lot of enemies."

"Yeah, but the powerful ones are already in play." Han shrugged.

"Don't underestimate the underdog. We were once in a not so noticeable position." Dom pointed out.

"The stakes just got higher, but we'll just do what we do best." Brian told them all confidently.

"We're still getting paid though right?" Roman asked.

"If all goes well, yeah we will." Dom smirked.

"None of y'all better fuck this up for me." Roman said pointing to everyone in the crew.

"Bro, why are you acting like you're not a millionaire?" Brian chuckled.

"Because dog, that's how you stay a millionaire."

"Brian, I just got a page. Take over." Dom said before rushing out of the room and leaving Brian to finish up the last details of their new strategy.

"What's going on?" Letty asked.

"Luciano", Brian informed them.

Dom made his way to MGM as quickly as he could.

"Stefano, I'm glad you could be with us." The man welcomed him.

"Of course sir. What do you need?"

"I've been getting some disturbing messages about a rat amongst my people. I need you to weed him or them out."

"Will do sir. Any suspicions?"

"Tom perhaps, but no real hunches just yet. I know he's your friend, but I don't trust him." He said patting Dom's back. He was talking about Vince and did not like the fact Vince, aka Tom, had missed a few key moments in the last twenty-hours. "Do your homework. I expect news by Friday." Luciano finalized.

"I will do what it takes sir."

"That's my boy. That's why I keep you around."

"Would you mind informing me of where the messages are coming from? It would be easier to hunt for a rat if I know the source."

"I wouldn't be able to if I wanted to. I've been receiving these cryptic messages at my home. Here have a look." Luciano said handing Dom a letter made out of newspaper clipping. "Very 90s isn't it?"

"I think I know where it's coming from. I've run into something like this before." Dom admitted.

"Interesting", Luciano noted.

"I'll get to the bottom of this."

"I hope for your sake you do." Dom looked at him questioningly. Luciano was suspicious of him, and he knew it.

"I will", Dom reiterated before leaving the office and doing his rounds on the casino floor. He walked up to Han who continued his stint as interactive tourist. "We got trouble."

"What's wrong?" The handsome Asian asked.

"He believes there's a rat. I need you to find the real one. Based on this, " Dom said passing him the note. "They're probably military."

"What is this? From World War Two?"

"Smoke him out." Dom ordered, but could not shake the feeling he knew who it was already. "Where are the girls?"

"Clocking in." Han answered.

"I'll check in with Jessie and see if we can move up our time."

"Good idea."

Down by the bar Giselle and Letty were punching in at their scheduled time.

"Is everything okay?" Giselle' asked Letty.

"Of course why wouldn't it be?"

"You never came back."

"I had a personal matter."

"By the way Sasha hates you and is spreading a rumor that you're a gold digging slut because you stole Dom from her."

"What?" Letty exclaimed. "She just met him."

"He made quite the impression. Plus he never came back after he said he would, and neither did you. She put two and two together. It was quite comical."

"This is too high school for my taste."

"Most of these girls never got their diploma so you're right on the money."

"She really shouldn't talk. She's a fucking stripper. You can't get more gold digging than that. At least I don't work the pole for a living. That's just sad."

"Oh come on Letty. I'm sure you can work a pole." Giselle taunted with a smirk, which she returned.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Letty said cheekily before moving to tend to a few clients. Dom came up behind Giselle a few hours later.

"Hey how's it looking?"

"Just a few more minutes before our break." She answered.

"Has she been okay today?"

"Who? Letty?"

"Yeah, how has she been?"

"Uhh, fine I guess. She hasn't gone off on any clients. Is there something I should know?"

"No, I just want to make sure everyone has their head in the game."

"Oh I have no doubt. We're on schedule."

"Perfect", Dom said. "I'll meet you guys on the way out."

"Sounds good boss." Giselle left before moving away, but bumped into Sasha.

"Hmm I see you're no better than your little friend."

"He's right there honey. If he wanted you, he'd have picked you." Giselle said with a wink leaving Sasha to stare with a massive scowl on her face.

At exactly 6:23 Letty and Giselle met up with Jessie down by the vents. They were strapped in bungie harnesses and attached to long cords.

"How much time do we have left?" Letty asked.

"Ten minutes; I'm gonna ease you both down. You're gonna place these trackers on the wall so that we can create our course for the actual day."

"Got it." Giselle affirmed before they completed their task. They climbed in and out in due time, and found Dom patiently waiting for their return.

"How was it?"

"Easy", Letty said out of breath.

"Good because you're installing explosives tomorrow."

"Thanks for the warning boss." Giselle told him sarcastically.

"I try, I try." Dom smiled.

"We have sixty seconds to clear out." Jessie reminded them. "Let's get a move on." He insisted before the four of them rushed out as quickly as they could. However when Dom saw the opportunity, he grabbed Letty and pulled her into the stairwell when Jessie and Giselle were not looking.

"What the fuck Toretto?"

"I've been thinking."

"Well that's nice. I have to get back to work before I get ripped a new one." She said trying to move passed Dom, but he blocked her path.

"We have to talk."

"No we don't."

"Stop avoiding me."

"I'm just trying to do what I came here to do."

"I can't do it anymore." He told her defeatedly.

"Do what?"

"Pretend"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. We can't keep pretending like we're not supposed together."

"We're not." Letty shrugged. "That's why I found someone else. You never appreciated me or what we had."

"How can you even say that?"

"Because it's true"

"I put you before everything and everyone, every single time. I changed for you."

"Not when it mattered."

"I don't know how to make that right."

"You can't. I've been torn down and broken, but I built myself back up again. I don't need you Dominic."

"You don't have to need me. You just have to love me, which you do." He argued.

"You don't know how I feel. I wouldn't be so quick to assume." She told him menacingly squinting her eyes.

"You're angry, but you love me. You still care. You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"You've always been full of yourself."

"Tell me you don't love me." He begged. "Tell me you don't love me."

"I don't...I don't", Letty hesitated before breathing out. "I don't love you."

"You're such a bad liar. You can't even look me in the eyes when you say that."

"Urg! I can't fucking stand you."

"That's too fucking bad. Just tell me what you need to say."

"Where were you huh? Where were you?" She screamed at him.

"I-I-I"

"The one time I needed you, where the fuck were you!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to give me back, what I lost! They hurt me, and you did nothing! Nothing! Why? Because you were so far up your own ass that you didn't even notice I was in a coma!"

"I never thought it would play out like that. I thought you were protected."

"Well now we know I wasn't. At least you enjoyed yourself. I hope your whores did too!"

"There was no one else, how many fucking times do I have to say it."

"I think it's so sad that you have to convince yourself of your own lies."

"I still don't understand where you got that idea from."

"Pictures speak a 1000 words Dom. They told me what I needed to know. While I was getting tortured you were fucking some blonde bitch in Spain. I have to hand it to you, at least she was pretty."

"Now I know you're making shit up because that never happened!"

"Don't lie to me!" She smacked him hard across the face. "Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying! I wish I had been there! Vince's calls didn't come through until the day before you woke up. You knew I had a job. You would have done the same thing! I came back to LA as soon as I found out."

"I would have never left you. I loved you! I would have done anything for you. You abandoned me. You didn't care!"

"I have always cared. I will always care! You won't let me!" He said grabbing both her arms.

"Don't touch me! Don't!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've been begging for your forgiveness for two years. How can you not believe what I feel is real. You were mine for seven years. You'll always be mine. No matter how hard you try to fight it, ain't nobody gonna give you what you get when we're together." He told her staring into her eyes. He was searching for a sign, any sign, to prove his words had had an affect on her. Letty was frozen in his grasp, her eyes peering into his. Her stare was so electric that Dom decided to abruptly kiss her. She was still so angry, angrier than he had seen her in months. She fought his embrace and attempted to violently bite his lip.

"Get the fuck off me." Letty resisted aggressively. She attempted to push him away, but he had restrained her arms. Much to her own surprise, Letty began to give into the kiss just as hard and fierce as he did. Dom pulled away, but continued to hold her firmly in place.

"Remember six months ago when you were begging me to fuck you?" He asked her. Letty looked away bashfully. She had been in a drunken stooper one night and called Dominic to pick her up. "You begged me Let. You even got to your knees and tried to suck my dick because you missed it. Remember that Let? I didn't let you. I didn't let you because you'd hate me in the morning, more than you already did. I'm tired of this game. I'm tired of letting someone else borrow you."

"Dominic stop" She told him firmly.

"You kissed me for hours that night. I even ate you out. It's been the best day I've had since you left me." Letty did not want to listen anymore, but before she could think of a response his lips were again on hers, clouding her thoughts. She got lost in the taste of him. He let her arms go and they curled around his neck as he pressed her harder into the wall. His right hand traveled beneath her uniform skirt and inside her underwear.

"Uh", she moaned involuntarily. "Dominic...stop"

"You're so wet. I just want to lick this pussy and taste what I do to you." Dom whispered before attaching himself to her neck. His fingertips glazed over her sensitive core as their tongues wrestled on the stairwell. Letty's legs widened and her hips began to gyrate.

"Ung...Stop", she pleaded with a moan.

"No, I'm taking what's mine." He murmured to her.

"I can't do this..." She breathed out.

"Don't worry. I'm doing it." He breathed lifting her skirt up and yanking off her underwear. Letty could not find the strength to stop him. She hated herself in that moment because she was becoming putty in his hands. She was exposed in a very public place yet she could not see passed what he was doing to her in the present. He unbuttoned the top her uniform and kissed the top of her breasts.

"Dominic you're being ridiculous. Someone can walk in any minute."

"I don't care." He growled before feverishly kissing her. Dom picked her up and placed her on the last steps of the stairs. He opened her legs and placed his face in between them.

"Oh God!" Letty gasped out when she felt his tongue smooth its way inside of her. "Ung...ung" She moaned gripping his head tightly. She was no longer thinking of Owen or her engagement. All she could think about was how good Dom felt to her.

"You taste so good baby." Dom's baritone voice sent vibrations through her body. "You've always been my favorite meal." He praised momentarily replacing his mouth with his fingers. He looked on as she reveled in his touch. It brought him immeasurable happiness. However about two seconds later, they heard a door slam above them.

"Oh shit!" Letty exclaimed, snapping out of her trance. They could hear footsteps coming their way. Dom wiped his mouth and shot to his feet. Letty closed her legs and buttoned up her top. She went to grab her underwear on the floor, but he grabbed it first.

"You can come get these in my room tonight."

"I don't want them anyway."

"We both know that's not the reason you're coming over." He smirked giving her bare ass a light slap.

"Don't be an asshole."

"You want me to go to you? I can do that too. I'm here to please."

"How about neither?"

"Don't torture yourself Let. You're gonna be thinking about my dick all day."

"Can you shut the fuck up?" She pleaded looking up the stairs. The footsteps were getting closer. They could hear chatter in the distance. "I think that's my boss."

"Let's go in there." Dom said as he pointed to the supply closet beneath the stairs. They hurriedly made their way there. As soon as the doors closed behind them Dom's lips were on her neck.

"Will you stop?" She insisted.

"No", he answered squeezing her butt. "I need to have you. How do you want it?"

"I don't." She said as she heard his belt buckle jingling. "You must be dreaming. Dom we're not fucking in a supply closet."

"Wanna bet?" He asked taking himself in his hands before probing her. He kissed her once more against the wall. Letty's hands found their way to his shoulders and squeezed them when she felt his girth slide between her folds.

"Ung"

"You're so fucking sexy when you moan like that." He murmured to her when he lifted her off the ground and on to him.

"Ah!" She yelped as she slid down his shaft.

"Did you forget I was a big boy? I know it's been a while since you had the real thing." He smirked.

"Shit", Letty breathed out as he moved inside her, and her hips moved in-synch with his. "Ssst"

"Easy baby", he cautioned.

"Dominic shut up!" She snapped brining him into a kiss. "Ung...uh...uh "

"Fuck!" Dom growled burying his face in her neck. "I'm not gonna last."

"Ung", she continued to moan before Dom came just a few minutes later.

"Sorry" He huffed as he set her down. "I've been faithful." Letty rolled her eyes and quickly attempted to put herself together.

"Sorry", he apologized again. "I couldn't hold it in. It's been a long time."

"This can't happen again."

"You'll get yours. I promise."

"No Dominic, this can't happen again. I'm with someone else. This is wrong."

"I'll see you tonight." He told her ignoring her last statement. It was too late to go back.

"Dominic I'm serious."

"So am I. I'll go to you."' He said before leaving her alone in the closet.

"What the fuck?" Letty cursed. She was so irritated with him, but more so with herself. "I can't believe that just fucking happened."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _Weirdly Son's of Anarchy inspired this chapter. I hope you like it! Review! _

_**Quenthekid:** The smuttyness of this chapter goes out to you._

_**Nina:** Patience is a virtue lol. I do want to clarify that they are all thieves and they are all criminals. Dom isn't this schemer doing things on the low. Letty knew what was going on and doesn't do anything she doesn't want to. She didn't stay behind against her will. She stayed behind because she was 'sick' and later confirmed she was pregnant. When their on a job they don't like links of communication because it puts them at risk. He wasn't gone for long, just a few weeks. And as author of this story I'm confirming she did miscarry. She's not wrong. _

_**Guest:** I thought we talked about this. You can't review my stories anymore, but baby girl I will say this. I pray that you find that man that gives it to you good because you seem sexually repressed. That's not healthy. Live a little. Holla at me when you get that good good between the sheets gurl, because it seems to me like you haven't, and that makes me sad. _

* * *

><p>Letty stepped out of the shower that evening and made her way to her bedroom only to find Dom waiting for her while he nosily went through her belongings. He looked too comfortable for her liking. He sported the usual sweat pants and muscle T-shirt that he would wear when they lived together. "Excuse you!"<p>

"Are these new?" He asked picking out a lacy black thong from her bag.

"Put those back."

"Why don't you put them on?" He smirked stepping closer to her.

"Leave", she ordered snatching her underwear back.

"But baby we have plans." Dom smirked.

"No we don't." She exasperated. "I need to get dressed."

"Hmm, no. There's definitely no need for that. Matter of fact, I was gonna hop in with you, but then I decided I wanted to make this as dirty as possible."

"Shut up, nothing's going to happen." Letty argued.

"You said that a few hours ago and you were wrong."

"Dominic", she exasperated. "Leave me alone. Okay? Just leave me alone."

"Now why would I do that?" He said leaning in to kiss her. "I owe you remember." He said peeling her towel off and murmuring into her neck. Dom walked them over so that they were at the center of her bedroom suite. Letty froze at his touch and his hands moved to massage her breasts. "We're gonna do it right here in front of this mirror so that you can see how real it is." He said kissing the sides of her face.

"Dominic..." She pleaded in frustration.

"I told you we were going to try again." He said grazing his fingers over her abdomen. "No one's taking that from us."

"I can't do that. It isn't right."

"Just watch", Dom said placing her on the bed. He peered down at her, his eyes glazing over her nakedness. "I love how soft your body feels after a hot shower. You're as perfect as ever." He said tracing a few scars across her limbs and leaning in to kiss them. "I'm gonna make you feel real good Let." He kissed her once more, and her eyes fluttered at his continuous touch. She let out a soft moan as one hand grazed her hardened nipples. He leaned in and twirled his tongue over her left breast before gently suckling. Letty felt electric tingles all over her body. Despite all the years that had passed, he was still the only one who could continuously excite her in all aspects of the word.

"Mmm", Letty moaned as his hand moved down to her wet center. Dom alternated between breasts until he moved up to kiss her again.

"You're so beautiful", he murmured to her mid-kiss.

"Uh", she continued to softly moan as his fingers penetrated her. He leaned over her and continued to kiss her lips as their tongues lazily collided. Letty was unable to see past her hooded eyes, but she could smell his aroma and felt him all over her body. Her skin burned wherever his hands went. "Look at you baby, all hot and bothered. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Touch me", she murmured.

"I am touching you." He told her softly in his deep baritone voice as his tongue once again circled one of her nipples. Letty bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan, before taking his face and bringing him into another kiss. "I love the way you taste." Dom said pinning her down beneath him. Letty's breaths were ragged and bewildered. He pulled down his sweat pants and rubbed his erection against her. Letty moaned and pushed her hips against him.

"Fuck", she called out as the friction between them continued to grow. The build up was almost too much to bear. Dom grabbed her hand, placed it on his length, and encircled her hand around it.

"That's your dick baby. What are you gonna do with it?"

"My dick?" Letty asked arching an eyebrow.

"It's been yours since '95. It hasn't been in anyone else for almost ten years." Letty let out a disbelieving laugh. "What you don't believe me? Take a look." He said pulling away from her and showcasing himself.

"That won't prove anything."

"I don't lie." He said before kissing her passionately once again. Letty's hands tugged at his shirt, until he wiggled his way out of it. She wrapped herself around his chiseled frame intensifying the heat that radiated between their bodies. Dom was now just as nude as she was. He lay in between her legs alternating between lustful kisses and longing looks.

"What are you waiting for?" Letty asked pulling away mid-kiss.

"You" he said looking down between them. Letty had Dom firmly gripped in her hand, and she proceeded to guide him inside her. He quickly set a steady pace.

"Shit", Letty moaned as she adjusted to his size and speed. "You're so big." She breathed out. Dom chuckled to himself as he watched Letty's face squirm in pleasure. Their lips met and Letty's hands smoothed over his muscled back. He could see that she was letting herself go. "Yes...ung...yes." She moaned.

"That's right Let. Show me how much you missed me inside you." He coaxed before attaching himself to her neck.

"Dominic..." Letty moaned. She licked his lips and clawed at his shoulders. Dom would teasingly move away, but finally brought their mouths together again. He grabbed her ass and stilled her hips to deepen his thrust just like he knew she wanted. "Ay Papi", she moaned repeatedly.

"Yeah baby, call me that again." He grunted.

"Ung", she moaned before he stopped and slipped out of her. "What are you doing?" She asked at his abrupt movement.

"Turn over."

"What?" She was still confused and frankly pissed off.

"Turn over on all fours, facing the mirror, and spread your knees."

"What the fuck for?"

"You're really going to fight me right now. Really? I'm trying to lay it down over here."

"You're the one who fucking stopped." She argued annoyed. Dom began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I miss this." He told her cheekily with a grin. "I love fighting with you, especially during sex. Don't worry Let I'm giving you this dick."

"Can you shut the fuck up?" She said rolling her eyes.

"I love you so much." He said leaning down to kiss her. "I got you. Turn around." Letty did as he requested. He made his way back inside her with a slow torturous pace as he massaged her back and ass.

"Ungh" Letty moaned bucking down into the bed.

"Look at us. Don't you see we need each other?" He said increasing the speed of his thrusts. Dom pulled some of Letty's hair back so that she got a direct view of them. "Look at what I do to you. You can't fake this."

"Ung", Letty moaned at the sight of their bodies coming together.

"Tell me you love me." He pressed as he rode into her. She attempted bury her head in the sheets, but he pulled her up by her hair. "Tell me you love me."

"I don't want to." Letty whined. Dom spanked her mid-thrust. "Ungh!"

"Tell me what I want to hear."

"Spank me again." Letty begged as he nailed her. He obliged her before bringing his lips to her ear and sucking the lobe.

"I'm waiting."

"Uh...uh" she continued to moan, before he pulled out of her and rubbed his shaft against her.

"You want it?"

"Yeah", she panted.

"Then tell me what I want to hear."

"Put it back in." She begged grinding against him.

"Don't torture yourself baby." Dom said leaning in to kiss her shoulder. "You know how much I love you. Just tell me the truth."

"I love you." She professed before he rammed into her once again. "Fuck!" Letty exclaimed at his diligent speed. She kept glancing into the mirror. Watching Dom drill her was turning her on by the second. "Keep going just like that...Ung...Hit it just like that...Uh...I'm gonna come...Ungh."

"You're gonna come?"

"Yeah", she moaned. " Ung…don't stop...uh...don't fucking stop."

"That's right baby. Give me what I want." Dom coaxed. "I want you to wet these sheets."

"Ah!" Letty came violently, shaking and collapsing forward. Dom slowed his movements as he saw her body continue to quiver. "Shit" Letty breathed out before Dom gripped her neck and kissed her from behind.

"I'm gonna come inside you, and then I'm going to do it again and again." He whispered in her ear. Before flipping her over into the missionary position where he stroked in and out of her softly. "I need you." He whispered to her, and wrapped her legs around him. Letty brought his face to hers and kissed him. His lips did not leave Letty's until he released himself inside her. "I love you so much." Dom murmured looking into her eyes. She gripped his body to hers in the midst of his collapse. "Don't leave me baby." He begged her with another kiss. "Don't leave me again." Letty looked at him confused. She did not know what to say.

"We weren't supposed to do this."

"Yes we were, and we're gonna do it again."

"Dominic this can't be. This is crazy." Her mind was slowly coming out of its fog.

"Yes it can. And so what? We've always been crazy."

"There are too many people in between us." She said pulling away.

"Let's pretend there isn't. Let's pretend he doesn't matter to you."

"I thought you couldn't pretend anymore."

"Humor me. If he wasn't in the picture would you have chosen me?"

"No", Letty said.

"Why?"

"Because you betrayed me." She pushed him slightly.

"I didn't. I didn't betray you." He painfully insisted.

"You don't know what it's like to wake up after three days of torture, and have Vince and Owen at my bedside instead of you, and then to have the doctor tell me that I lost our- that I lost the baby..." Letty choked out. She could sense the tears welling in her eyes just at the memory she tried so hard to hide.

"It was our baby." He solidified with a kiss. "It was our baby."

"It doesn't matter now because it's gone. I never even found out what it was. Was it even really a person?"

"Don't say shit like that. Of course it was. It was ours." He told her furrowing his eyebrows. "If I had my way it would have been a boy. We would have worked on cars together. I'd show him how to be a man. You'd force him to be a better man." Dom said with a sad smile not meeting her eyes and withdrawing from the space they were sharing. It was a hard topic to discuss for either of them, but he finally looked up and faced her. "Or a little girl who looked just like you, and acted just like you."

"Stop", she told him distraughtly. "Don't do that."

"How long did you know for?"

"Two weeks, but I was almost three months along." Letty said looking away.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Because I couldn't even get you to look at me for five minutes let alone listen to me for a few seconds."

"I just wish you were the guy I thought you were."

"Baby I'm not perfect, but I'm doing everything I can. Don't you see?"

"I can't erase what I know Dom. You should have never done it in the first place."

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"There was no one else. It was all business."

"Who was she then? The woman from Spain; the woman from the picture!"

"A spy for the Spanish government. We were working for their intelligence team because they needed the best to hunt down a child trafficker."

"Bullshit. We don't work with the law. We work against it. Unless, someone changed your mind." She insinuated harshly.

"They were gonna clean our records, all of ours including yours. It was a good and fast deal. You just weren't in on it for obvious reasons."

"You fucked her? I know you did because you had that stupid look on your face. I still remember exactly how you looked in those pictures."

"No, I didn't."

"I hate it when you lie." Letty barked.

"That's why I don't."

"You looked so happy on the beach together. I'm glad you were having fun. I wish I had been having fun, but I got kidnapped and almost tortured to death."

"I was undercover. You know? Like we're doing right now." He answered swiftly. "Who gave you those pictures? Owen?"

"No, stop trying to blame him. You're the one who fucked up."

"Letty tell me where you got them from."

"When I woke up at the hospital, they were in an envelope on my night stand."

"Where he conveniently was", Dom pointed out.

"You're just bitter because he took care of me when you didn't."

"So did Vince, and you didn't crawl into bed with him." Dom snapped before he received a searing slap from Letty. "I'm sorry."

"Get out."

"Im sorry." He apologized again.

"Was that your plan? Get me into bed and make me feel like some cheap whore?"

"No baby, that wasn't what I meant to say."

"Then what did you mean to say." Letty said walking to the bar while wrapped up in her sheets and pouring herself a scotch.

"I'm just angry. I trusted him. Owen was one of us, and then I get back to find my girl staying over his apartment and wanting nothing to do with me, no explanations no anything."

"Why don't you check your memory for answers?"

"Let I've already told you I didn't know about what had happened to you. According to Vince he found out from Owen, so maybe you should start interrogating him too. I don't know what I have to tell you so that you can believe me." He told her as she stared at her glass.

"They knew. The people who took me, they knew about everything we had done. What we had taken. They knew. I didn't say a word. That's how I ended up in a coma because I wouldn't say shit about you!"

"Letty..."

"I loved you and I wasn't going to give you up, but you weren't worth all that. You weren't there for me. God was I stupid." She smiled downing what was left of her scotch.

"I came as soon as I knew baby. I never finished the job. I came for you. I did." He swore grabbing her face.

"They wanted to rape me. They thought it'd be funny to use your girl." Letty confessed, pulling away and pouring herself another drink. Dom's eyes darkened. "Isn't it funny? I know I'm laughing because clearly the joke was on them."

"Stop it." He said grabbing her glass away.

"Is the truth too hard to bare Dommy?"

"Did they?" He asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"No, I was too bloody at that point. They couldn't get it up. I've never been so relieved to be beat to shit."

"He's going to die for what he did to you. I'll make sure that's it's slow."

"Don't be foolish. I don't need a savior anymore. Plus you're not a murderer Toretto. You're not going to kill him."

"I already killed the men who touched you. What's one more?"

"What?"

"The Goones who kidnapped you are gone. They won't be hurting anyone else."

"Dom what are you talking about? You're not a murderer."

"Baby for you'd become anything you needed."

"I didn't ask you too."

"Some things just don't need to be asked. They're expected."

"Oh my God, are you serious?" She gasped as reality set in.

"It had to be done." Dom said evenly.

"How?"

"Different ways, mostly gun point. It got easier by the third time."

"Dominic you didn't have to do that. You shouldn't have done that." She said pushing him against his chest. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"Yes, I did. I owed it to you. I owed it to our kid." He said with a sad smile before thoughtfully asking. "Were you happy to know you were pregnant?"

"Yeah", Letty said teary eyed. "I really was. I never wanted anything more in my whole life." She sobbed.

"I told you that you were, but you didn't believe me. Remember?" He smirked wiping a tear away.

"I was scared. I didn't think I could do it."

"You're gonna be a great mom." He said kissing her softly.

"I was"

"No you will be."

"No, the doctor said it'd be hard for me to get pregnant again." Letty said biting her lip trying to hold back the tears.

"That doesn't mean it can't. Nothing's gonna stop my boys. Shit, I probably just got you pregnant for all we know."

"Dominic we're not getting back together."

"Why not? Why the fuck not?"

"Because I don't trust you, and I don't trust myself around you."

"What do I have to do Letty? Tell me, and I'll do it."

"I don't know if there is anything you can do."

"There has to be baby." Dom said kissing her lips softly. Letty hated every kiss she returned. She wished her body would just stop reacting, but it would not. Dom noticed the tears running down her face. "Hey now, stop that." He begged. "I can't stand to see you cry."

"I'm a terrible person. This is crazy. We've been over. I'm engaged. This doesn't make sense."

"No Let that's where you're wrong. We always make sense." He said before kissing her with every fiber of his being. "You and me, that's always how it's been. That's always how it will be."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**_ I'm happy you guys enjoyed the smut in the smut in the last chapter. Let me know if there are any blaring mistakes. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Dom...Dom...wake-up." Letty whispered nudging him as he slept. He groaned and pulled her to him, but she resisted. "No stop. You have to go."<p>

"Five more minutes." He mumbled into her neck.

"I'm serious."

"I'll just leave through the window. You're mom wont notice." He murmured still half asleep.

"Dominic it's 2004 not 1996." Letty insisted with a heavy shove. "Wake-up and get out."

"Why?" He yawned heavily rubbing his eyes.

"We're meeting with the team in two hours. They'll know something's up." Letty told Dom who had yet to let her go.

"They already know something's up. You're the only one who won't accept it." Dom said caressing the sides of her face. Letty rolled her eyes before her hands went to his throat.

"No one can know this happened." She threatened causing Dom to smirk.

"You mean you don't want anyone to know that I can make you come six times in one night?" He teased. "I think I beat my own record. What was it before? Five?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Awe come on Let. That isn't to say I wasn't appreciative of what you did to me." Dominic said placing two kisses on her lips. "I love when you get dirty."

"Dominic that's enough." Letty murmured fighting his embrace. "I need to shower."

"Why not shower together for old time's sake?" He said removing himself from her bed.

"You must be dreaming." Letty snorted while looking for her robe.

"I can get all those spots you can't." Dom began to trace patterns on her back until she ultimately waved him off.

"Just go." She urged, and he quickly pulled on the sweats he war from the night before.

"We'll talk later." He told her walking towards the door as she dug through her travel bag. Oddly, Letty's phone inopportunely began to ring.

"Shit!" She exclaimed when she saw Owen's name appear on the screen.

"What? What is it?" Dom asked with concern.

"Why are you calling me?!" Letty yelled at the phone in panic.

"Who is it?" Dom asked watching her melt down. Letty threw her phone onto the bed. She began to fidget nervously without taking her eyes off the screen as it continued to flash Owen's name with every ring. Dom walked over and attempted to grab it.

"Don't!" She yelled at him.

"It's him isn't it? Why don't you answer the phone Let? Tell Loverboy what just happened between us."

"It's time for you to go."

"If you don't tell him, then I will."

"I'll never forgive you." She warned him coldly.

"I'm not sharing you."

"You won't. This is never happening again."

"You honestly can't still believe that."

"I do, and it won't. I made a mistake."

"So you accidentally fell on my dick? You're really going to try and sell that?"

"Let me worry about that."

"Like I said Let, I'm not sharing you."

"Leave."

"You admitted you loved me. I can't forget that."

"Pillow talk", she refuted.

"That's how you wanna play this game?"

"What game? There's no game. What did you think? That we'd have sex and it would solve everything? That's not how life works Dominic! Owen doesn't deserve this. I don't want to hurt him."

"But you're okay with hurting me?"

"You hurt me first."

"You're still bought into these lies, are't you?"

"You call them lies. I call them truth."

"You always knew just how to piss me off." Dominic growled.

"Good", she said walking away. "It's strictly business from here on out."

"Yeah fucking right." Dom said before storming out and slamming her door shut. Letty's phone momentarily seized it's continuous buzzing allowing Letty's mind to ease a bit, but it soon rang once again. She did nothing but stare at it for five consecutive rings.

"What's wrong?" She finally answered assuming that if Owen was calling her during a job, it must have been an emergency.

"I miss you." Owen told her softly. A wave of guilt instantly came over her, making her queasy with each passing second.

"Uh, this isn't the best time."

"I know our rule, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to hear your voice."

"Well now you've heard it."

"Ouch"

"I'm sorry. That was rude. I'm just a little stressed right now. I wish I were home instead of here."

"Leave early, and comeback to me."

"I'm in too deep now. I should be back by Sunday."

"That would be amazing. That's earlier than expected."

"The plans got pushed up."

"Good"

"I better have beer and massages waiting for me when I get back." Letty attempted jokingly threaten in order to not cause suspicion.

"Well darling, I only want one thing."

"My hugs and kisses?" She teased.

"We could do that too." He insinuated. Letty instantly felt sick at his words. She was nowhere fathoming being intimate with Owen after what had just occurred with Dom.

"Baby I have to go. I'll see you soon."

"Alright, I love you."

"Bye." Letty said nervously hanging up. She took a deep breath and rushed to the bathroom to puke. She had literally made herself sick, turning into a woman she despised. "What am I doing?" She asked aloud while rocking herself on the bathroom floor. "This is crazy."

An hour later, a showered Letty gathered her equipment and headed for the team meeting. Dom was the only person there when she arrived, but they kept an amicable and silent distance as they waited for the rest of the team to get there.

"Leon it's your time to shine." Dom smirked at his friend. "You ready?"

"Yeah I finally get to blow shit up." He boasted.

"We ain't blowing shit up. You're just gonna set up the bomb." Dom chuckled. "Girls, you and Jessie are going to guide him under at 7:56, so he can get all the wiring set-up."

"What are we going to do about Lopez's men? I don't think they've made any of us yet, but yesterday I saw three, and Han counted five. They know we're here." Giselle asked.

"Then we'll eliminate them." Dom answered swiftly cocking his gun. "You're free to do what you do best."

"Did you move him?" Letty asked without directly looking at him.

"Yes, he won't be found anytime soon."

"We only have three more days, are the tunnels going to be ready by then?" Brian asked.

"I'm working on it. If not we'll go to plan B."

"Which is?" Roman probed.

"I haven't come up with it yet."

"Are you serious!?"

"I'm banking on plan A. Right Leon?" Dom with an amused expression.

"Yeah, I've been working on it day and night. I need Letty to do the mods on the decoys."

"I'll start tonight. Where are the cars, in the garage?"

"No, on the other side of town", Vince answered.

"I'll show you where." Dominic told her.

"I got it." She contested attempting to distance herself from Dominic as much as possible.

"Nah, you need a code to get to them. It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"We'll discuss this later. Jess you're coming with me. We have to get those prosthetics together for the vault."

"Yeah I have everything you gave me last night."

"Han, I'm going to be gone for the first half of the day. Keep tabs on the guards on the fourth floor."

"Got it."

"Let's roll out." Dom said walking away with Jessie. Letty finally looked up at him to see his back fade away. He was still upset with her from their falling out earlier that morning. Though others may not have been able to tell, she could.

"Can you be anymore more obvious?" Came Vince's voice from behind her, causing Letty to jump and hold in a yelp.

"Do you mind?" She asked rhetorically shutting her eyes in aggravation.

"I know you slept together, but-"

"He told you!?" She exclaimed.

"No, you just did. Don't make this too easy Let." He smirked.

"Vince you're not my favorite person right now. If I were you, I'd get very very far FAR away."

"What did I do now?"

"You told him after you promised me you wouldn't!"

"He needed to know."

"It wasn't your place."

"Dom was a wreck. I couldn't look on as my best friend continued to make a mess of himself. It was the saddest things I'd ever seen. He needed to know. I've been very sensitive to your situation Let, but you should have been the one to tell him, not me, but you ran away. You ran away from all of us. And even though you left us for that fucking traitor, we held you down because that's what family does."

"You mean murder?" Letty snapped. "Are you all crazy?"

"Are you crazy to think that we were all gonna sit by after someone hurt you like that? We all worked under X. He sold us out when Luciano came sniffing around for his stuff. He put in the order to have us killed after he got his payback so we then took X and his boys out for what they did. Luciano's puppets are everywhere. It wasn't easy, but it had to be done."

"You think that that rectifies the fact that Dom betrayed me."

"Bullshit", Vince dismissed. "I was with him for the first half of that trip. He'd spend more time looking at pictures of you in his wallet than he would looking at other girls. So you should really stop holding that against him. If anyone should be apologizing in this situation, it should be you. You left us." He told her angrily. Letty stared into his eyes as a tear rolled down her face. Vince had never spoken to her in that manner, but his frustration of what seemed to be an impossible situation boiled to the surface. She turned around and stormed away as quickly as she could. Letty had never felt so conflicted in her life. She felt so torn between what she wanted to believe and what she had believed for so long.

"Are you okay?" Giselle asked her when she saw Letty on the way to MGM.

"Yeah I'm fine." Letty lied.

"You've been crying. You're eyes are all red."

"Don't worry about it." Letty dismissed attempting to walk away, but Giselle gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Letty?"

"I'm just not happy with myself right now. A lot of shit I can't really talk about is happening all at once, and I don't know what to do."

"What things?"

"I can't talk about it."

"It might help."

"I don't think so."

"I doesn't hurt to try. I promise I'm like priest. I won't tell a soul." Letty was so overwhelmed that the truth slipped out of her before she could catch herself.

"I slept with Dom. It just happened, you know? He was telling me all these things I didn't know he done or is doing. I still don't know if I believe all of it. I'm just really confused."

"Well that's not so bad, and it's not at all surprising."

"You don't get it. It's the worst possible thing that could have happened. I'm engaged to someone else. I'm happy with him. He's a good guy, but Dom got in my head again. I feel like I'm being pulled in so many different directions." Letty blurted out.

"Oh", Giselle said unsure about how to respond at Letty's confession.

"I don't know how to fix what I did. I have to tell him what I did."

"Who?"

"Owen!"

"Your fiancé?"

"Yes!"

"No, don't do that unless you want to end your relationship and end be with Dominic. Is that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want. I don't know what or who to believe."

"Believe what?"

"I can't say."

"Have you talked to Dom?"

"We don't talk very well. I know where he stands, and he's not going to change his position. He's too stubborn."

"Try, it might bring you clarity."

"You don't understand how he is. He's impossible."

"So you haven't talked at all?"

"A little, I don't know. A lot happened. We haven't exactly had the time."

"But you had time for sex?"

"It just happened! Whatever, lets go already. We're late for our shift."

"Maybe you should get some water and wash your face. You're eyes are still a little read. Here", Giselle said handing her some eye-drops.

"You just carry around eye-drops for no reason?" Letty inquired.

"Don't you?" Giselle asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"No"

"I'll meet you inside." The young woman smiled softly tapping Letty's shoulder. Letty got herself together, and went about her day. She, Gisele, and Leon installed the explosives aligning them to the tunnels the boys had been digging out for months.

"Will this be big enough for all three routes?" Letty asked Leon as they packed up.

"Yeah it narrows as you get closer to the vault, but Brian, Dom, and Roman can get through. When are you going to go modify the rides?"

"Right after this." Letty answered handing Leon the last of the equipment. "What's the code?"

"You're birthday"

"What?" She asked in shock.

"When you get to the storage lot punch in your birthdate, and it'll let you in. The tools are in the closet." Leon told her before they went their separate ways.

A half-hour later, Letty found herself on the dodgy side of town. It was a gritty area that reminded her of the old neighborhood. She almost felt at home. She found the large storage unit where the decoy cars were being kept and made her way inside the layer with the access code. The place was set up like a garage. There was beer in a small fridge and a large radio for background noise. For the first time for what felt like an eternity, Letty was completely in her element. She cranked the radio, popped open a beer, and began to work under the hood of the Mercedes-Benz CLA 45 AMG that lay in front of her. She was diligently working away when she heard the automatic door slide open an hour later.

"There really isn't anything like watching you work on an engine." Dom said behind her. He had been watching her for several minutes without her noticing. She was filthy with engine grease with her hair tied up in a messy ponytail. It was his most favorite sight because it reminded him of what had originally brought them together. He stepped around beside her and casually leaned against the car. "Those are the only other pair of hands I ever trusted under my hood."

"I had a good teacher." She replied without looking up.

"Give yourself some credit. Pops taught Vince too, and he's nowhere as good as you." He said stepping forward.

"What do you want Dominic?"

"You know what I want."

"That's not happening, and I'm going to need you to let me do my job." She said standing tall. "I still have to work on the Nissan 370Z, and then the Charger."

"No worries, I'm working on my own ride." Dom said pushing himself off the car and grabbing a hanging jumpsuit. "I just finished up with Luciano." Letty eyed him curiously. He seemed to have returned to his annoyingly chipper mood.

"If you've been working with the man for a year, why have you waited so long to deal with him?" The thought had been on her mind since the day he had told her of his true plans and the groundwork that had taken him so long to prepare for it.

"Because I want him to know I took everything he had before I kill him." He told her stoically putting on the jumpsuit.

"The Dom I knew wouldn't kill a fly."

"That's a lie. I've killed plenty of flies."

"You know what I mean." Letty said rolling her eyes.

"Things change. You sure have."

"If I've changed so much then why insist on going back when you know we can't?"

"Who says we can't? What I love about you hasn't changed."

"And what is that?"

"You're soul." He said walking up to her. Letty cleared her throat and moved away.

"Toretto, the romantic, who would have guessed."

"You see Let, I realize that you're angry; and even though that makes things difficult for me, they're not impossible."

"Dominic I need to be very clear with you. What happened last night was a mistake."

"So you made the same mistake six times?" He asked as she backed herself onto the wall while he moved a few steps in her direction.

"What happened last night was inevitable. You know why?"

"Stop it." She said knowing exactly where he was headed.

"Because we're supposed to be together; that's why you always give in when I do this." Dom said before bringing his mouth to hers in an open mouthed kiss. "That's why you called my name and told me you loved me over and over again last night. It's what you really feel. Accept it."

"Did you cheat on me?" She asked breathlessly looking into his eyes. It was the one question she wanted an official answer to. It was the one question she feared the answer too, and it was perhaps why she never asked until that very moment.

"You know I didn't. I may have never deserved you, but I would never do that to you. You mean the world to me. When I lost you I felt like I lost everything. Life doesn't make sense without you."

"I want to believe you." She resisted squeezing her eyes shut.

"You do believe me. That's why you let me take you last night. That's why you didn't stop it because you knew it's what made sense."

"It's not that easy." She said looking away. Dom softly grabbed her chin and forced her eyes on him.

"Just try with me baby. That's all I'm asking for."

"You don't understand how alone I felt. They hurt me Dominic, and all I wanted was to be in your arms. I wanted you to hold me and tell me everything was gonna be okay, but that never happened. I've never asked that of you. I never thought I would need to because I can always hold my own. But the day I woke up, I expected it. Just like every other time life got hard. You were the one I counted on every time. Instead what I got were pictures of you with someone else. I've never felt so alone. I never want to feel like that again, and only you have the power to make me feel like that."

"I never kissed or slept with anyone else. You can't tell me the pictures show you that."

"You looked comfortable."

"I was doing a job. You can't hold that against me. We all do it." He insisted. "I know losing the baby at the hands of those animals was beyond difficult, but then to think I fucked around on top of that…I get it. Okay? I get it. I don't blame you for wanting nothing to do with me, but don't you think I deserve the benefit of the doubt? Like you said, I was the one who was always there. Let you know me better than anyone. Do you really think I'd do you like that?" Letty's eyes stared into his. Her heart raced a mile a minute as the seconds ticked away. "I love you." He told her painfully, his mouth achingly close to hers. "Can't you see that?" She wordlessly sealed their gap attaching herself to him. All self-control had left her, and her greasy hands left black stains on his skin. Dom lifted her off the ground and placed her on the hood of his challenger. Their lips never pulled apart, and their hands fervently removed the layers of clothing between them. They were done using words. They were expressing themselves the best way they knew how, together over American muscle.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope you're all enjoying this day with your loved ones and eating a shit ton of food! Thank you for your lovely reviews! There will probably only be 2-3 more chapters after this...What do you guys think? Let me know!

* * *

><p>Dom lay over Letty in the backseat of his charger. The sweat dripping from his skin on to hers glued their nude bodies together. Letty's breaths were heavy as her arms remained encircled around Dom's neck. He lay between her legs gripping her body with both hands. She had done it again, what she had sworn she would stop doing. Every time she and Dom were alone they ended up in this way. Letty did not know how to stop it. Something inside her would take over any processing she would normally do. She would tremble at his touch and revel in his kisses. The fight in her was almost gone. It scared her how much she enjoyed it. It was almost as if she was seventeen again finding any room, closet, or corner to have sex in with Dom. "I was starting to lose hope in having you again." He whispered to her before placing a soft kiss on her lips.<p>

"I never thought this would happen."

"Why do you always underestimate what we got?"

"Because if I don't that's how I get hurt", she answered firmly.

"But didn't it cause more hurt to doubt me Let?"

"I don't know because I'm not sure that I don't doubt you right now."

"Really?" He asked with a pained expression on his face.

"Men don't understand what it's like for a woman to go through what I went through. It isn't something you just get passed or set aside so that you can easily move forward. I feel like I lost a part of me, and in more ways than one I did. I had no control. Have you ever felt like that, not being able to stop the horrors happening around you?"

"Yeah, I do?"

"How Dominic? When was the last time you've literally been beat down and mocked while it happened."

"When Pop's died, I couldn't control that. When my mom got sick, I couldn't control that either. I tried to and it just got me locked up and away from you." He told her honestly. Letty glanced away. She had met Dom after his mother's death, but Dom's father Tony had been a great presence during her youth. His loss was something that had affected all of them, not just his children.

"I know that was hard. It was a rough time." She admitted softly; fully aware of the sensitivity surrounding the topic.

"I'm not trying to compare pain Let. I just want you to understand that I get how you feel. Maybe not all the way, but I get it. What those men did to you baby, I…I…I lost it when I got my hands on them. I literally broke my hand trying to break their faces."

"I told Vince to tell you I had an accident. I knew you'd do something crazy."

"Good thing he didn't. Those thugs couldn't get away with that. Luciano put in the order through X, but the dumbass doesn't even know who we are."

"I was gonna get him myself. I had my own plans."

"Do they run as deep as mine?"

"No, I was too busy trying to get away. I wanted to be clear headed when I got him."

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore because I got him."

"So when this is all over what do you expect to happen?" She inquired.

"You come home with me." He answered simply.

"That simple, huh?"

"Yeah, just like that."

"You know that's impossible right?"

"You're gonna stay with him after we did all this?" Dom asked gesturing to their current position.

"I need to work things out with him. I need to tell him what happened, explain what I did."

"And then stay with him if he'll have you? But you'd still fuck me on the low because we both know you would? Does that make sense?" Dom asked her angrily pulling back and sitting up.

"I don't know. I don't know what the fuck happens after that Dom."

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one fighting for something that was so amazing? Were you unhappy and just didn't tell me? It couldn't have all been in my head, could it?"

"No" She confessed. "I used to think we were one person. I used to think I knew what you were feeling even when we weren't in the same room together. You know? It was like we were always connected and then it was gone."

"It's not gone. Things just got a little cloudy, but I still know what you're thinking just based off of the look on your face. We've never been talkers, but then again we never had to be."

"I think that's the problem. I think we didn't talk enough, especially when we got in deep with the jobs. We went from street racing, to high jacking trucks, to mission impossible operations. We just kept taking one risk after the other. I think we got caught up in the life we lead and the money that came with it. We stopped being cautious and watching our own backs."

"Yeah, we slipped up, but I never lost sight of you. Don't ever think I didn't prioritize you. All I ever needed was you." He insisted. Letty looked down down at her hands pensively. So many things were going through her mind at once. It was hard to keep it all on track to have a proper conversation with Dom.

"If I hadn't lost the baby, would we have stayed in this life or would we have gotten out?"

"I don't know. We didn't exactly have the chance to think that through, but I do know we would have figured it out, just like we always did. We still can. I can't see another woman bearing my kid."

"Well that isn't worth discussing, I can't have one anymore." She dismissed with a heavy sigh.

"Don't say that. You got pregnant while we were using protection. You're very fertile if you ask me."

"We were barely using protection. I would forget to take the pill all the time because we'd go all over the fucking world. It was only a matter of time."

"But think about it, have we used protection once in the last seventy-two hours? For all we know one of my little guys already got up there and got the job done." Letty rolled her eyes in response to his words.

"This is you being overly confident yet again. Anyway, it doesn't matter. The doctors already said it would be really hard for me to have a baby."

"Hard isn't impossible."

"So you're goal is to knock me up?"

"I haven't hid my agenda. I was very clear from the jump. You don't want another baby?"

"We're not in the place to parent a child Dom. We're not even together. This conversation shouldn't even be happening."

"We're together. We're fucking, and if I remember your rules correctly, that makes us a couple."

"This is a very different scenario, and you know that."

"You want me just as much as I want you. We both know it." Dom told her annoyed. "And honesty Let there isn't anything else I can do to show you that." He said pulling up his boxers. Letty sat herself up suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with her nakedness. Dom opened the car door to let himself out, but she unconsciously tugged at his arm. Dom settled back into the backseat stoically staring straight ahead. "What do you want Letty?" His tone was crisp and cold. Dom was angry and frustrated, but trying to hold it back. The last thing he wanted was another explosive fight.

"I don't know-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. What do you want?"

"I need time-"

"What do you want?" He yelled at her.

"Dom you can't just-"

"What do you want! Letty seriously, just tell me what you want!"

"Us", she whispered. "What we were" Dom's eyes softened and his voice returned to its normal tone.

"Me too", he said softly caressing her face. Their lips met in a soft embrace. "We can make that happen. After all this is over it's just gonna be you and me, just like before."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just know I'm not letting you go." He said before kissing her deeply. Dom pulled Letty into his lap as the magnetism between them strengthened.

"I love you." She moaned against him. "I don't want to, but I do."

"We'll always belong to each other Let. That's fact." Dom told Letty with her face in his hands. He leaned in and his tongue breached her mouth once again while she hungrily devoured it.

"I just want it to be easy again. Loving you was never hard until right now."

"It's not hard." He said before placing Letty on him and letting her ride the wave they were on.

_**Three years ago**_

"I can't lie Toretto. That was a pretty good date." Letty said as she and Dom walked to her car.

"I know it was. When have we ever had a shitty date?" He smirked before they shared a sweet kiss. He had taken her on a romantic outing by the beach. They had a private dinner for two, followed by a very relaxing massage by the shore. Letty was not one for pampering and leisure, but every now and again he would surprise her. They settled in, Dom taking the driver's seat. She was feeling a bit sleepy, until he popped her CD into the disc player. Kelis' song _Bossy_ made its way through the speakers and Dom could not help but make a mocking spectacle of it.

"Oh…my…God!" Dom said in an overly feminine voice. Letty simply shook her head fighting the grin that was threatening to take over her face. "This is my shit!"

"Please shut up."

"Nah, nah, I gotta blast this shit right here." He said before he started goofily bobbing his head and snapping his fingers. "_Uh uh... watch the beat go..._"

"Oh God! Stop." Letty laughed.

"_I'm bossy! I'm the first girl to scream on a track. I switched up the beat of the drum. That's right, I brought all the boys to the yard, And that's right, I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm…"_

"Dominic please! I'm going deaf!"

"_I'm bossy. I'm the bitch you love to hate. I'm the chick that's raised the stake. I told young stunna he should switch to Bape. I'm back with an 808 'cause I'm BOSSY."_

"Oh my God and you're still going? Like at least wait for Too Short to rap on the track." She teased as he continued to bump to the song. "That's it. I'm video taping this so everyone can see it." Letty said breaking out her phone.

"Why you gotta hate on my skills?"

"What skills!" She ridiculed. "Oh you mean you sounding like Hermit the Frog on a good day?"

"Excuse me at least I don't sound like a dying hyena." He laughed.

"Oh now I'm definitely showing this video to EVERYBODY."

"Go ahead." He shrugged.

"Aight I will." She told him nonchalantly leaning back in her seat.

"Come on baby don't show people that." Dom told her suddenly fearful that she would keep her word.

"So what the hell am I supposed to get out of this torture if I can't humiliate you."

"What do you want?"

"You gotta eat some skittles later." She insinuated. "Pink is the _flava_."

"Oh you want me to tear that cherry out?"

"Yes"

"Well dang, all you had to do was ask, not blackmail me."

"Well here you go. I'm asking."

"Let me see you erase that first." He said attempting to grab her phone as he drove.

"Nah, this is for me during my personal time."

"I don't know if I trust you to keep that to yourself."

"Only Mia would see it."

"Then I guess I'm not eating any of your skittles when we get home."

"But they're the sweetest in the middle." She pouted.

"I put in enough work in tonight. Hell, I gave it to you good between dinner and the massage. "

"Urg, fine I'll delete it." She said giving in.

"Good decision." Dom smirked.

"Whatever", she huffed. "I still win in this situation." Dom let out another laugh as he continued to drive them home. The rest of ride was smooth. The windows were down allowing the breeze to come in. Letty held his hand and leaned against his shoulder as they cruised down the highway. "You're kinda fun. I think I'll keep you." She told him pensively.

"Good to know, I was really concerned for the last six years." He told her sarcastically, and she responded with a giggle.

"I'm glad to lift that chip off your shoulder."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Incase I didn't pm you, thanks for the reviews!Here's another one. Let me know what you think!

Also random suggestion, if you haven't seen Marky Mark in the latest Transformers please do. That movie was dope!

And now for are regularly scheduled programming...

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago<strong>

"Where is he Owen?" Letty asked a bit frazzled. She had just woken from her two-week long coma and was in search of the only person she had been praying on seeing, Dom.

"I don't know Letty."

"Does he know?" She asked him insistently.

"I sent him a few messages. I don't know if they got through." He told her with endearing eyes.

"He should be here."

"Don't worry Letty. You're not alone. You have me." He said taking her hand. Letty smiled at the gesture.

"Thanks, but it's not the same. Can you try again?"

"Sure", Owen said before stepping out of the room. It was so unlike Dom to not have even shown up to her bedside. Letty was bandaged from head to toe. She had broken her right ankle, blown her left kneecap, cracked two ribs, and broken her right arm. When the nurse came in and sat Letty up to change her dressings, Letty took the time to glance in the mirror. Her face was so bruised and swollen she could barely recognize herself. "Oh my God", she gasped fighting back tears.

"It's okay honey in a few weeks you'll be just like new. You slept through the worse of the pain, some should be so lucky." The nurse said attempting to comfort her. "You have few visitors outside do you want me to let them in?" The nurse asked when she finished.

"Yes", she answered softly in hopes that it would be Dom and her family, but it was just Vince and Mia.

"Letty!" Mia exclaimed. "God I've never been so happy to see someone wake up in my life."

"Was I really out for two weeks?"

"For all we know. You were already here when we got the call."

"Where's Dominic?" Mia and Vince glanced at each other warily. "Where is he?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of him for days, but my calls aren't getting through. There may be something wrong with his service. You know he'd be here if he knew." Vince informed her.

"Oh" she realized disappointedly. "It's okay. He's not supposed to be back yet anyway."

"How are you doing hun? Can I get you anything?"

"Some water"

"Of course, I'll be right back." Mia said hurriedly tending to her request.

"Listen Let, the nurse told me about the kid. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Does anyone else know?" Letty asked cutting him off. She refused to look at him because she did not want to discuss the news the doctor had shared with her that morning. It brought her too much sorrow.

"I don't think so."

"Let's keep it that way."

"When Dom gets here-"

"I don't want him to know. Okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because it'll break his heart." She said settling into her bed and staring up at the ceiling. Vince grabbed her hand and softly stroked it with his thumb.

"Don't worry. I got you baby girl."

**Present Day**

"You smell that?" Roman asked Brian tapping his shoulder. "It smells like I'm going to make myself a shit ton of money tonight!"

"Haha, for sure man."

"'Ey man what are you gonna do once we get paid?" Roman asked Han.

"Probably what I always do." Han answered casually.

"Throw it away?" Gisele asked arching an eyebrow.

"It's my money I can spend it how I like." He shrugged. Letty smirked at him. She knew Han was a splurger, and often lived his life by his own rules.

"What about you Let?" Leon asked teasingly. "Are you gonna take that bath full of money?"

"Or sleep in it, the possibilities are endless. I like to switch it up every time." Letty smiled as she spoke. Dom entered the small meeting room, his voice instantly taking over.

"All right today's the day we've been waiting for. We're as ready as we can be. At 9:46 we will all assume our positions. Anyone unclear with the protocol?" His question was met with silence. "Good, see you guys on the other side."

"Alright alright", Vince grinned. "This is my favorite part." Dom chuckled at his friend's comment. The room cleared out, but Dom held Letty back as she motioned to leave.

"You and me after this, remember?" He told her.

"Give me three days." She urged staring into his eyes.

"One", he offered.

"Three"

"One, I'm not sharing you. It shouldn't take you more than twenty-four hours to end things with him. "

"It's not that simple and you know it."

"I feel another argument coming along so I'm gonna step out. I've said my piece."

"Dominic"

"Don't make me take matters into my own hands Let. You know I will."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm just not scared to hurt his feelings like you are. In fact I want to. I'd take great pleasure in it."

"When you say things like that it makes question everything. Is this just some pissing contest to you? Am I just some prize?"

"Baby you'll always be my trophy, but you know our shit runs deeper than that. Don't you think twenty-four sleepless hours is enough to punish me with?"

"I just wish you weren't so pushy. You're forcing me into this corner, and you know I don't respond well to commands." Dominic leaned down to kiss her passionately, pushing her against the wall and groping her body as he did so. When he pulled away Letty moaned against his lips.

"Why do you love to torture me?" He murmured.

"You want too much." She argued.

"I just want you."

"Then you have to learn to be patient. Can you do that?"

"Are you gonna let him touch you?" He pressed. It was the possibility he was most fearful of.

"Not like that, no"

"Promise me you wont"

"I promise. I have to go."

"Tell me what I wanna hear." He told her holding her tight.

"I love you." she smirked

"Say it again."

"No, one time is all you get." She teased before kissing him again. "You gotta work for the rest."

"You're lucky I like the challenge." He said squeezing her ass.

"Giddy up pony boy I'm not easily impressed."

"Oh I got something for you. It's quite impressive."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's clock minus the l."

"You're so nasty." She giggled like a young schoolgirl.

"Mhm, just like you like it."

"Whatever, Gisele is waiting for me." She humorously dismissed.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you. Well on second thought, I actually would." He said suggestively licking his lips.

"Dom", Letty whined.

"You whining like that isn't helping your situation."

"I'm serious. She already thinks we're sleeping together on a regular basis."

"That's because we are."

"Dominic", she warned in a firm voice.

"Alright fine, but give me a kiss first." He said leaning in to peck her lips, and she obliged him. He finally let her go allowing her to perform her last few tasks before the actual robbery.

A few hours later Letty found herself with Gisele, Han, and Leon at the base entrance of the vent they had been slipping through for days. The girls were gathering all the equipment they needed for their heist.

"Are you all hooked-up?" Leon asked them while they attached themselves to their harnesses. "Jessie just turned off the censors. I'm detonating the bomb in three minutes. The guys should be down there in six minutes. It gives you enough time to open the vault, grab the money, and the gem."

"Got it" Letty affirmed.

"Alright, it's show time. Han and I will be up here if you need anything." Leon advised confidently.

"Salami, right?" Gisele asked confirming their code word.

"That's right salami always comes in handy." Han told her before pecking her lips with a light kiss.

"Jessie just gave us the go ahead."

"Wish us luck."

"You won't need it." The girls smiled before jumping down the vent. They cartwheeled their way to the entrance, and using the prosthetics with Luciano's genetics they were able to break into the vault. Letty let out a long whistle at the sight of the mountains of cash inside.

"There must be millions here." She commented with a grin.

"I don't see it. Do you see it?" Gisele asked attempting to locate the priceless gem.

"Over there!" Letty pointed at the large glimmering jewel.

"Wow it's gorgeous. I almost want to buy it from the team." Giselle commented causing Letty to laugh.

"I don't like things that sparkle, but I'm sure no one will have a problem if you paid us the full $900,000,000 for it. Some people may outbid you though." Gisele took a moment to glance at the jewel one last time.

"Nah, I rather have the money." She smirked before putting it into a small black pouch. Letty chuckled at her friend. She knew Gisele was completely serious and it amused her. Seconds later, they heard the familiar sounds of engines blaring.

"They're here." Letty smiled. "It's time to haul ass." Roman and Brian appeared to grab the merchandise. Dominic stayed behind in the decoy car in case things go too hot. However in one of the tunnels they heard a buzzing sound that grew louder and louder with each passing second. They soon realized it was another engine, and Letty quickly noticed a familiar flip car make its way to the tunnel's end.

"Oh my God!" She gasped knowing exactly who it was.

"Well hello darling", her boyfriend greeted chipperly coming out of the contraption.

"Owen?" Letty questioned disbelievingly.

"Of course it's me. It must have been difficult to remember I existed when you were too busy opening your legs for someone else."

"How..." Letty faltered in shock.

"You thought I didn't know about that? Tsk, tsk, tsk; I expected more from you."

"What are you doing here?"

"That's a very good question Leticia, but I don't think now is the best time to answer it. We have more pressing matters."

"Wait what?"

"Am I the only one who's confused as fuck right now?" Roman asked aloud.

"Cheeky", Owen commented. "You all came down here to do a job. That job was for me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Brian asked.

"You all work for me, always have. Even Luciano works for me and doesn't even know it. I'm here for that." He said pointing at the pouch in Giselle's hand. "The gem, hand it over." He commanded.

"You must be out of your fucking mind." Roman commented.

"No I'm perfectly sane. You can keep the money, all I want is the gem. I left bread crumbs that you followed, and now I want what's owed to me."

"Hey man, we don't owe you shit!"

"I'd be careful there Brian. How's Mia doing these days? I hear she's absolutely glowing."

"I dare you to touch my wife Shaw."

"I already have. You hand over the Gem and she stays safe."

"Owen!" Letty yelled in shock.

"Like I said darling, now is not the time to discuss your lack of loyalty or your disrespect to our relationship."

"What is all this about breadcrumbs and us working for you? How did you even know where we were?" Letty interrogated. She was so shocked that she could not process what was happening. Owen smiled at her.

"Oh Leticia, you're so good at what you do, but too simple. You made this too easy."

"Uh…guys, I can only shut down Tutella for five more minutes. We need to move!" Jessie yelled into their headsets.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dom growled into the phone.

"We have a surprise visitor." Jessie answered.

"No fucking way." Dom growled before revving up his engine and backing into the opening by the vault.

"This has been fun, but I must go." Owen taunted breaking out his gun.

"Shaw!" Dominic barked bolting out of his charger.

"Hello old friend. What a pleasure to see you again." He said as Dom confronted him.

"Fuck you!" Dom snapped while Brian, Roman, and Gisele took out their guns.

"Ooh that's not nice Toretto."

"Why am I not surprised?" Dominic pressed as he glowered at his sworn enemy. Shaw exaggeratedly yawned.

"I'm already bored of you. Why are you all so thick? Oh my goodness! Owen! What are you doing here?" He mocked. "Now that we've all been reacquainted, you can hand over what belongs to me."

"Can I shoot him?" Gisele asked.

"Oh sweetheart I promise I'd get you first."

"Two minutes guys!"

"Thank you Jessie." Owen answered.

"What?" They all asked in shock.

"I-I-I have no idea how he got access to our transmission." Jessie informed them nervously.

"Because I know everything." Owen said knocking Gisele out and grabbing the pouch from her position. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't want to have to do that, but you gave me no choice." He turned away, and Brian shot at him, but he seemed unfazed by the bullet. Owen turned around and pointed his gun at Dom. "By the way, I am aiming for the jugular. I wont miss like you did." He said before putting on his bulletproof headgear on and shooting Dom in the neck. The young Toretto was knocked down immediately.

"Dominic!" Letty screamed falling by her lover's side.

"Such a shame darling. You had so much promise, but you'll never be more than his little whore. I almost feel sorry for doing this to you, but you're all just so damn predictable." He said walking to his flip car.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled shooting at him repeatedly, but her bullets did not graze him. Owen had equipped himself with the proper gear. The others joined in on their full-blown Mexican stand off, but it was no use. In a matter of seconds Owen made his way inside his car and stormed off. After the gun blast ceased, they could hear Dom groaning on the floor.

"There so much blood." Letty whispered ripping off the bottom half of her shirt and tying it around his neck to compress his wound. "Shhh" she urged caressing his face as he continued to groan. The blood on her hands caused her body to shiver. She was more afraid than any of them would ever know. "I'm going to get you out of here." She whispered to him.

"I-" Dom tried to choke out as blood continued to spill from his neck.

"Shh, I know. I love you too." She was able to tell him before Dom's eyes closed shut. "Wake-up baby." She urged. "Dom wake-up."

"Security alert! Security alert! All system shut down in 30, 29, 28...", Tutella's automatic voice warned.

"Get out of there!" Jessie yelled into his mike.

"Load up the cars move move move!" Letty told them all. "Brian help me move him. Roman get Giselle."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I wasn't planning on writing this or going into this much detail, but I did cuz l keep procrastinating on real work. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"Dominic stay with me." Letty cajoled as his head rested in her lap. Since their race to the hospital, he would go in and out of consciousness and his blood continued to stain her clothes. She had only been able to minimally control the bleeding. "Please just a little while longer. We're almost there." She begged. Letty checked his fading heartbeat, and focused on stabilizing her own breath. Her nerves were shot, and her body shook. Letty was experiencing a fear worse than any other she had ever felt. "God dammit Brian! Can't you drive any faster?" She yelled from the backseat. Dom's heart rate was alarmingly low, and it terrorized her.<p>

"I'm trying Letty! Traffic is crazy. I can't run over cars." Brian argued from the front seat. He too was nervous about Dom's recovery. Many years on the police force had warned him enough of the severity of his friend's injury.

"Yes you can! Now do it. He needs a doctor right now!" Letty choked out urgently.

"Hold on!" Brian bellowed out as he raced through traffic at unimaginable speed. Letty gripped Dom's body steady in attempts to comfort herself. "Everything is gonna be okay." She whispered. "We take care of each other, remember?" Dom stirred unconsciously as she rocked him in her arms. "Everything is going to be okay." She said again. "You'll see. We'll go back to that beach in Mexico. Remember that baby? We had so much fun. You said it was paradise." She whimpered holding him tight.

"How's he doing back there?" Brian asked fretfully looking in the rearview mirror.

"He's lost a lot of blood. I keep adding pressure, but it isn't stopping. I don't know what to do." She confessed.

"Let's call Mia." Brian suggested. "She'll know what to do."

"Absolutely not! She can't know about this. Are you crazy? Do you want her to go into labor?"

"Fuck! Then I don't know what to do either!"

"Drive Brian! Just drive!"

"We're five minutes away. He should make it right?" Brian asked for reassurance.

"Yeah...he'll be fine." Letty responded distantly, not fully convinced of her own words. "You'll be fine." She told an unconscious Dominic. "If you die, I'll kick your ass." She saw a shadow of a smile grace his face, or at least that was what she wanted to believe she saw. The small possibility brought her hope.

They arrived at the hospital two minutes later. Letty helped Brian carry Dom passed the emergency room doors. "We need help!" Letty called out.

"Can I get a doctor over hear! I have a zone II gunshot victim, 29 year old Hispanic male." Brian informed the nurse who came rushing to them.

"You a cop?" The nurse asked.

"I used to be."

"Mind telling us what happened?" The nurse questioned as he assisted her in placing Dom in a gurney. "Kathy we got a code blue!" She told the receptionist. "Page whoever is on call!"

"I only saw the end of it. It was a direct shot. The guy bolted. I wanna say he's lost about a liter of blood." Brian informed her.

"You have to help him, please." Letty pleaded charging after them.

"Are you the girlfriend?" The nurse asked as they rushed down the hall and were joined by two more nurses.

"I'm his wife." She answered with a sniffle.

"Blood type?" One nurse asked Letty while rapidly filling out Dom's patient history form.

"O negative"

"Allergies?"

"No, he's perfect", Letty answered tearfully. "Just save him." She supplicated to them.

"Name"

"Martin Pacheco" Letty answered as she watched on. It was one of the many aliases Dom had acquired over the years. When they had been together, he often liked to pretend they were married to allow Letty to have legal rights in case of an emergency such as the present. They were finally joined by two doctors, who came rushing in as the nurses prodded and pricked Dom all over. They placed an oxygen mask over his face, hooked him up to a heart monitor, and began an IV drip.

"Wendy grab me three bags of O negative from the fridge stat!" The male doctor ordered one of the nurses.

"We may not have three. It's the rarest blood type." The nurse responded warily. "We may have to phone in the clinic." Despite all the commotion, Letty could not help but notice that Dom's heart rate was eerily low. The machine's beeps were slowing by the second.

"Get whatever we have now! He's about to go into hypovolemic shock if we don't get a blood transfusion going." The female ER doctor announced as Dominic's body began to shake.

"What is that? Is that bad?" Letty asked from the outskirts, while Brian attentively stood behind her.

"I'm going to ask the both of you to step outside." Nurse Wendy requested.

"No I can't leave him!"

"Miss we can't do our job if you're in the way." There was suddenly a loud and constant beep. Letty's heart stopped, just as Dom's did. The only difference was hers continued to beat within seconds.

"Marina grab the defibrillator! He's going into cardiac arrest." One doctor said while he used a pair of scissors to cut down Dom's shirt, exposing his bare chest. The doctor spread a thick layer of gel over him before grabbing the defibrillator from Nurse Marina and checking it's charge. "Let's start at 200!"

"Dominic!" Letty gasped rushing to his side. "Baby you have to wake up! You can't leave me like this." Letty begged losing control.

"Miss, miss! We really need you to step outside. "

"I can't do that."

"Come on Let." Brian said pulling her to him and bringing them to the waiting area.

"He's dying. He's gonna die." She sobbed into his chest. "He's not supposed to die Bri. Mia will never forgive me. I promised her I'd take care of him."

"Shh..." Brian hushed her soothingly. "We don't know a thing. We just have to wait out here for a little bit. Okay?"

"I don't know what to do? I don't think I can live without him. Even when I was angry and thought I hated him, I kept tabs on him. I couldn't help it. I need him. I really do." She confessed gripping Brian's shirt.

"It's gonna be okay just like you said."

"Why is this happening?" She sobbed mid breath. "Why would Owen do this?"

"Some people are just evil."

"I trusted him! He was behind everything all along."

"At least now you know the truth."

"I should have known." She said shaking her head. "I should have trusted Dom. I feel like I betrayed my best friend."

"Don't say that?"

"I did. I was gonna throw it all away."

"We're not dwelling on that right now. Big man's gonna pull through. Alright? You have to believe that. You can't lose hope now."

"I just need him to talk to me." She cried. "I can't do this!"

"Stop it!" Brian commanded shaking her. "We don't need this girl right now. We need Xena warrior princesses. Can you do that for the next five minutes?" He asked her sternly. Letty took a deep breath to gather herself. She felt like she had been smacked right back into reality. Her guilt had caused her to lose sight of all that was still at stake. Seconds later, her phone rang. She wiped her tears, walked outside, and took another deep breath before answering it.

"What's the update?" Her voice was cool and composed, as if nothing were wrong at all.

"I got Luciano. What do you want me to do?" Vince asked on the other end.

"Keep him with you. He and I are going to have a heart to heart. We need answers about Shaw. Then I am going to kill him."

"I don't think he knows anything about Shaw."

"Regardless, his ass isn't seeing daylight ever again. I'll be there in an hour."

"How's Dom?"

"He's fine." She lied. "He'll be out of commission for a few days. How's Gisele."

"She came to about thirty minutes ago. She has a bruise and a headache, but that's about it. Han is on the hunt."

"Have Leon and Jess help him out."

"Already on it", Vince informed her on the other end.

"Good, I'll give you an update once I have one." She said promptly hanging up. Letty walked back to the waiting area where she had left Brian.

"Mrs. Pacheco?" The male ER doctor called behind her.

"Yes?" Letty answered quickly. "How is he doc?"

"Critical, unfortunately" The physician answered. "I'm doctor Palmer. I'll be taking over your husband's case."

"Okay, what does he need?" She asked quickly.

"Surgery, we have to stop the bleeding and make sure there is no lasting nerve damage. Thankfully there is an exit wound meaning we can rule out an arterial rupture in where he would be guaranteed a death sentence. However, we still don't know the extent of the internal damage, so I cannot promise he's in the clear."

"Is that the only option?" Brian asked.

"I'm afraid that it's the best option."

"Then do it." Letty asserted not wanting to waste anymore time.

"I'm going to have you fill out some forms while we prep him for the OR." Letty nodded and walked quickly in the direction of Dom's room.

"I need you to move fast doc. Can you do that for me?" She asked him.

"We'll work as hard as we can Mrs. Pacheco."

"Thank you. He'll appreciate that."

"I can't make promises."

"Then don't. I know he's gonna be okay. Can I see him now?"

"Just for a few minutes." Letty nodded and made her way inside the room. She stepped around the wiring Dom was hooked up to and walked to the top end of the bed to caress his face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Do you hear that? That's an apology. I really need you not to die. Okay? Just put up with me for a few more years. I promise I'll behave." She smirked tearfully before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you. I know you know that, but I have to say it. I'll love you even after I take you out of this place looking like Frankenstein. He's big and loud too." She smiled at Dominic as she squeezed his limp hand and gave it a kiss. Letty stepped out and met Brian at the doorframe. She cleared her throat before squaring her shoulders and looking him directly in the eyes. "He's gonna need a bodyguard."

"I got it. I won't move my post." He answered handing her the keys to Dom's charger.

"Call me as soon as he's out."

"Are you going after Shaw first?" Brian asked before she could walk away.

"Nah, I have a bone to pick with Luciano first." Letty answered flashing her gun discreetly. "Don't worry it'll be clean."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _Thanks for the great reviews. I wanted to warn you all that this chapter gets violently graphic. Enjoy!_

_**KariKocha:** I'm gonna fuck you up._

* * *

><p>"Hello there. I think it's about time I introduced myself." Letty said to Luciano as she entered the nearly empty warehouse.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" The blindfolded man shouted. The man was tied to a chair, and his squirms almost caused him to flip himself over. Letty smirked at the sight of him. He was bruised and bloody thanks to Vince's handy work.

"You must be deaf." She said calmly as she strutted to him and took off his blindfold. "But lucky for you I have a soft spot for the hearing impaired."

"You stupid bitch! Get me out of here." He demanded in his thick Portuguese accent. "Just wait for when my people hear about this! I don't know what you were thinking, but-"

"I was thinking about your life." She said lowering her face to his and momentarily pausing to smile. "Yeah, I'm thinking about taking it."

"You'll never get away with this! Do you know who I am?"

"Trust me. I know just who you are. Do you like music?" Letty asked him coquettishly prancing to the old boom-box planted on the counter. "I can't live without the stuff. Do you like Jazz? I love Jazz. Lets see what we have here." Letty said digging through the tapes in an old cardboard box. "Ooh Ella Fitzgerald! Just what we need." Letty said quickly placing the tape into the player. _'Like the beat, beat, beat of the tom-tom, When the jungle shadows fall, Like the tick, tick, tock of the stately clock, As it stands against the wall' _"Mmm you hear that? Doesn't it remind you of a much simpler time?" Letty hummed.

"Are you crazy? Let me go. When my people find me, there will be no chance for you."

"Your people have already tried and failed, but your people have no idea who _I _am, and neither do you."

"Who are you? What do you want? Money? I have money!" Letty laughed as the man unraveled before her.

"Baby I'm your worst nightmare. Money? I already have your money. Hell, I already have your life." Letty told him chipperly as she ran her small pocket knife down his cheek.

"Arrg", Luciano screamed as his gash opened and his blood slid down his neck.

"I should give your men more credit. They did kill a part of me. They killed my child."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"My name is Leticia Ortiz. You put a bounty on my head two years ago while you were in search of Dominic Toretto's crew. Did you forget that?" Luciano looked at her nervously. "You took something from me. Now I'm gonna take something from you, but I need you to tell me everything you know about Owen Shaw."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Pitty I guess you're no use to me." She said kicking his chair over. Luciano landed on the ground, the side of his face smacking the concrete. Letty kicked his face, and broke his nose.

"Arg!"

"Luciano I'm a very patient woman, but you have two options right now. You can die quickly, or very VERY slowly. Either way, you are never leaving this place."

"You must be out of your fucking mind." Letty kicked his face again.

"That doesn't sound like the answer I asked for. Why don't we try again?" Letty said pulling his chair right side up. "What do you know about Owen Shaw?" She asked evenly.

"I don't know who that is!" Luciano coughed mid-way as he choked on his own blood.

"That's not what I want to hear!"

"I don't know!"

"Did you know that I'm regarded as an artist of sorts?" Letty said cutting down Luciano's shirt and ripping it open. "Maybe I should take up sculpting." Letty warned sliding her knife down his chest.

"No please! Don't!" Luciano begged, and Letty laughed.

"You know what's funny?" The man continued to whimper nervously. "You sound just like me. Your men didn't stop, and neither will I." She taunted before carving off the man's nipple.

"Argg!"

"Don't be such a crybaby! Now tell me what I want to know."

"I don't know who he is! Please no more!" Letty pulled out her phone and showed Luciano a picture of Owen she had saved a long time ago.

"This man! Have you seen him?"

"I can't see!" Luciano complained. His blood had covered his eyes. Letty wiped it and neared her phone to his face.

"Do you know him?" She shouted impatiently.

"That's Ward! Michael Ward!"

"How do you know him?"

"He helped me start my business. He showed me how to run things underground."

"So you work for him?"

"No, he's a partner."

"A partner in drug smuggling?"

"Business is business"

"You stupid fuck! You mean the business of ruining people's lives and families!"

"Listen _boneca_ I give people what they want. Who am I to deny it to them?" Letty smacked him with her gun.

"Don't talk unless I tell you to. No one calls me _boneca_. I'm not your doll." She spat at him angrily. "Where is Ward based?"

"Everywhere"

"That's not an answer." She said knocking his chair over once again. "Do you like the smell of gas?" She taunted knocking over a full tank so that it would spill all over the ground.

"No, no, no, no!"

"Why don't you loosen up that tongue? Burning alive is no way to go." Letty threatened as she squatted down to his level. The door behind her opened, and Vince stepped in.

"I just got a call. He's out of surgery." He informed her.

"How is he?" Letty asked referring to Dom.

"Critical"

"But alive?"

"As far as I know, yeah."

"Alright, I'm almost finished. We can go when I'm done." She said setting her eyes back on to her captive. "You may want to grab your stuff."

"Gotcha", Vince responded with a nod.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, you were going to tell me where to find Ward."

"Please don't kill me." Luciano he cried.

"Unfortunately for you, that's inevitable."

"I have a family!"

"You mean the one you abuse? When was the last time your wife was able to walk out in public? It's been a long time since Thais' face wasn't pounded in like a piece of steak."

"You don't know my wife!"

"But I do, I know everything about you. I indisputably hate you. Where is ward?"

"If you're going to kill me, then just do it. I don't want to help you."

"I want you to suffer like I suffered. The more you resist, the longer this will take, and the more painful it will be."

"Hackney"

"In East London?"

"Yeah, or Favela?"

"In Rio?"

"Yes"

"Thank you for your cooperation." Letty quickly stood tall and shot Luciano in the center to his head. It was an instant kill. Letty had never taken a life before. The act cooled, but also liberated her soul. The man that had caused Letty her greatest loss was now gone. She gathered her things and walked outside to meet up with Vince. "I'm going to the hospital. Tell Jessie we need him to find facial recognitions for Shaw in Vegas, LA, London and Rio."

"Rio's gonna be tough." Vince told her scratching his head.

"I doubt he's there. We need to find out where the big boys are meeting up. Shaw is going to sell that Koh-I-Noor diamond to the highest bidder. We gotta find out when and where. That's your job. Tell Han to help you find out what the word on the street is."

"I'm on it." Vince said before getting into his Mercedes. Letty drove away in Dom's modified charger. She was dying to see him. When she arrived, Letty found Brian sitting in Dom's patient room as he flipped through a magazine.

"How is he? What have the doctors said?" She asked rushing to Dom's bedside.

"They won't tell me anything because it's _'confidential'_." Brian answered using air quotes.

"Is he in a coma?"

"No he just hasn't woken up yet from the surgery. How did things go?"

"Luciano's gone. We're tracing Shaw."

"You took him out?"

"Yeah, I had to do it. He wasn't going to be much help anyway if I had kept him alive. He was played by Owen too."

"I can't fucking believe that prick was in on everything."

"You weren't with him for nearly two years. Shit, I was supposed to marry that motherfucker."

"You wouldn't have married him." Brian smirked.

"I was really thinking about it."

"But you would have been a runaway bride the day of the wedding. You didn't love him. We all saw it. I'm sure he did too. He was your placeholder because you were hurt."

"I don't know anything about anything right now. I just want Dominic to get better. We have a lot to talk about." Letty said looking down at the only man she had ever truly loved.

"Mia and I used to talk about you two."

"You fucking would…" Brian laughed softly.

"We just wanted you to be happy, and you weren't."

"Now we know why. I kept Owen at a distance and he took advantage of that. He was able to get away with things Dom never would."

"You did have my boy on a pretty tight leash." Brian chuckled remembering the early years of Dominic's relationship with Letty.

"What? He needed a lot of training." She said as she caressed Dominic's face and bent down to peck his lips. Unexpectedly, Dominic returned her soft kiss. Her body jerked up in surprise. He began to move sluggishly before his eyes snapped open. "Hey sleeping beauty." She greeted.

"Letty?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, it's me butthead."

"Why do I feel like I just got shot?" Dom said suddenly feeling the pain he was under when he attempted to stretch.

"Because you were shot. Don't you remember?"

"What?"

"Dominic you're in the hospital. Owen shot you nine hours ago." Letty informed him before the memory flooded Dom's mind.

"Shit", he muttered.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him softly.

"Like I got knocked out."

"You kinda did." She smiled. Moments later, Dr. Palmer walked into the patient room.

"Mrs. Pacheco we've been waiting for you."

"He's awake." She beamed at the doctor happily.

"Well that was earlier than expected." Doctor Palmer smiled looking at his watch.

"How did the surgery go?" Letty asked impatiently. She wanted to know every last detail.

"Excellent", Doctor Palmer answered. "We were able to control the bleeding once we found the source. If you look at the x-rays and MRIs we took before the surgery, you'll see here that the bullet missed the artery by just a micrometer." The doctor said pointing to Dom's x-ray.

"Is that bad?" Dom asked.

"Lets just say you're a very lucky man. Had the bullet hit the artery, there would have been nothing we could had done. However, we were able to patch you up during surgery, so you should be like new in a few weeks." He told Dom.

"A few weeks?"

"About six, just to be on the safe side."

"Thanks Doc", Dom answered hoarsely. "When can I get out of here?"

"Not for another two days. We need to observe you for the next forty-eight hours to dismiss any complications."

"Complications?"

"Blood clotting, aneurisms, stroke; the list goes on. You had a very severe injury. We cannot overlook the little things."

"And he had a heart attack right?" Letty asked for clarification. "That's dangerous too?"

"Yes, Mr. Pacheco is still technically in critical condition."

"Do you hear that? Your ass is staying put." Letty told the young Toretto.

"Yeah whatever", Dom dismissed.

"I have to go check on another patient, but you can ring the bell if you need assistance and push the red button for morphine."

"Thank you", Letty told him as he left, before turning to Brian. "You're not allowed to take him out of here. I don't care if he throws a tantrum."

"Why do you assume I'm going to do that? I care about his well being you know." Brian refuted.

"Because he can convince you to do pretty much anything"

"That's not true." Dom argued. "O'Conner has a mind of his own."

"You are staying here until you are in the clear. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes", Dom answered grudgingly.

"Good boy"

"I hope you know you owe me 365 blowjobs."

"Excuse you?" Letty responded arching an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that. It should be double that number."

"Wow"

"Look at all the shit I'm going through because of you. It's the least you can do."

"Wow", Brian laughed at the couple as they playfully argued. "You're disgusting."

"Brian can you excuse us. Letty has a debt to pay." Dom told his friend mockingly.

"Oh no you didn't! I hate you so much." She said fighting a laugh.

"I did"

"Can you get serious for a second?"

"What? You ain't happy I'm alive?"

"My heart is swelling with joy honey." Letty said in an overly sweet tone that caused both men to laugh. "We're trying to find Shaw. I handled Luciano."

"You did what!" Dom exclaimed a bit too rowdy for his own good. He groaned and rubbed the side of his neck.

"You see why you need to stay. Why don't you activate the morphine drip?"

"I don't need that shit. What do you mean you took care of him?"

"He's gone."

"Are you sure?"

"He has a bullet in his head so I would say, yes. I'm sure."

"You put it in there?"

"Affirmative"

"That's impressive babe." He told her genuinely.

"Easy target" Letty said nonchalantly hunching her shoulders.

"You good though?" Dom asked with concern. Though Letty had been involved in several violent altercations. She had never killed anyone.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm more than fine, especially now that I know you're okay."

"You're so fucking cute right now."

"Shut up"

"We're going to have a serious cuddle session after this."

"I can't with you." Letty smiled before her phone rang. When she saw who it was, she quickly picked up Jessie's call.

"We found him. He's on a plane headed to Moscow."

"He went through customs?"

"Yeah"

"Then that's not where he's going. He wouldn't go through security. He has a private plane."

"Letty give me the phone. I think I know where to look." Brian told her and he stepped outside to finish the conversation with Jessie. Letty stayed with Dom and held his hand.

"You had me worried. If you weren't already shot, I'd smack you."

"I'm sorry baby. I promise I wont get shot again." Dom told her. "I bet you cried like a little girl."

"No"

"Liar, you love me."

"I do." She said leaning in to kiss him. "I was scared to lose you. I really was."

"Is there any way I could get this recorded on audio?"

"Shut up! Can't you act like a normal sick person for one second?"

"No", he smirked. "Having you here is making me happy as fuck." Letty smiled at his words.

"Things have changed. Now I can be sure of the truth." Dom nodded and responded in a more serious tone.

"Shaw is probably headed to Europe. He has the most connections and sources there. That's also where I was gonna sell the diamond."

"I agree, but he would not make it this easy to trace. We have to be sure before we move."

"Can I kill him?"

"No, I'm going to do that. You're going to rest."

"Baby lets not do this. We both know I'm getting out of here tonight."

"No you're not."

"We'll see about that."


End file.
